Another
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Bunnymund was the last of his kind, but after Jamie and Sophie's new babysitter is chosen to be a protector (will be explained in story) after unknowingly defeating Pitch trying to get the kids to overcome their fears, she is accidentally turned into a pooka(bunny). How will Bunny react to seeing one of his own after so long and what will Pitch do when he finds out. BunnyxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration. **

**They are not immortal or spirits they just have very prolonged lives, no magic just technology and superpowers. Pitch was turned bad by some sort of chemical from the fearlings. Jack didn't die but would have if Manny hadn't of changed him. They do get weaker if people don't believe in them but they don't disappear, a set back from the thing that turns them into guardians. **

Jack was riding the wind, yipping and hollering. He was on his way to see Jamie. It had been two months since pitch was defeated.

Even though it was summer Jack wanted to see his friend that was his first believer, and had become like a brother to him.

During these two months he had learned a couple of things from the Guardians and some of the reason things were the way they were. Turns out the reason that they could only be seen by people that believed in them was for their own protection.

While children where more accepting of the unknown and unnatural, adults where not so much and would probably try to bring some sort of harm towards those who had been given these special abilities or tasks. Jacks task was not to bring winter for that had already been happening before he came around, but to just make snowball fights and help people be happy during the cold times.

For Jack Frost reason for protection was that people would want his staff or him and use his powers for wrong, it was the same for Sandy, who's job he found was not to give dreams for they had already been around before him, but to help keep them pleasant and especially keep Pitch away.

He and Sandy had gotten real close for that reason that they were invisible for the same reason and liked to practice their abilities with each other.

North's problem would be that he be hassled by the government or several bad people who wanted his scientific achievements with toys to be used as weapons if they ever found out about him. North had become like a father to him and tried to help the young guardian as best he could.

Tooth had told him how some people had wanted to kill or capture her while she was child and she had gotten her wings, but ended up having her parents murdered.

Jack shivered at the thought, he felt bad for Tooth. Nobody should have to go through that. He and the fairy had gotten to be close friends, even if she still gushed over his teeth.

Lastly, it turned out Bunny was an alien, so people would try to dissect him or use him as a science experiment. Jack shook once more at the last one.

He had learned that Bunny was actually the last of his kind. It was sad, Jack knew how it felt to be lonely but he couldn't imagine being the last human.

Now he knew why the cotton tail was always so grouchy, he be too if he had seen his whole species destroyed. He and bunny still messed around with each other but had learned to respect each other slightly more.

Before Jack could think more of this he found himself in Burgess, he smiled as he came to Jamie's house and landed on the fence like the first time he came there.

His landing raddled the fence slightly, he looked up to see Jamie in his room and yelled out "Hey Jamie!' the boy looked out the window and gasped as he saw his friend.

The boy came rushing down the stairs as you could hear his footsteps fall hard and then ran to the door as he slammed it open, his large smile was apparent and slightly gapped as his mouth was open in shock as well.

He yelled out "Jack!" as he ran towards his friend. Jack jumped down to be tackled in a hug by the younger boy.

Jack was surprised slightly but hugged back as if it was natural, and it really did feel that way as a small smile spread on his face as Jamie said "I missed you." The older boy then said "I missed you too buddy. How are you?"

Jamie then said "I'm great. I haven't seen in two weeks." Jack laughed as he replied "I've had to go to colder places to keep myself cool and spread some fun. It is my job as the guardian of fun." Jamie chuckled and nodded.

Suddenly the door opened and out came Sophie yelling "Jack, Jack, Jack!" she jumped up in down as she smiled at him and Jack leaned down to say "Hey Sophie, has Bunny bean visiting."

"Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" She hopped with each word as she nodded to confirm Jacks suspicions as he chuckled. They all knew the giant rabbit couldn't resist visiting the little girl he had open up too so he had been visiting as regularly as jack did, maybe more.

Suddenly they heard "Sophie, Jamie! I told you to ask me before you went outside to play!" Jack turned to see a woman with brown hair in a low ponytail coming towards the door out into the yard.

At first he thought it was Jamie's mother, but the voice was different and when she stepped outside he got a better look at the girl. She was way too young to be Jamie's mother and her skin had a yellowish tan tone to it.

She was wearing a dusty light blue tank top, blue jeans, and sneakers. She also had large brown eyes with long lashes. Beside the eyes and hair she didn't look anything like the Jamie or his sister.

Though Jack was a bit curios as to why she was here, and thought maybe she was a relative and asked "Is she your cousin or something?" Jamie replied with "No. That's Willow, she's are babysitter for the week while our parents are gone on a vacation."

The girl, now known as Willow, was confused by the reply even if he wasn't looking at her. Instead he was looking and behind himself. Willow asked "Jamie I know that. Are you talking to your imaginary friend?"

Willow had been told by Jamie's mother, who had caught Jamie talking to Jack but not seeing him and thinking he had an imaginary friend who she told Willow about.

Jamie replied with "Sorry for not telling you Willow. I was just so excited to see Jack I forgot to tell you." Willow smiled and said "It's okay but please tell me next time. I was worried. Same goes to you Sophie." The little girl just nodded her head vigorously, probably not really understanding the situation.

She then said "So are you guys going to play outside then?" Jamie then asked "Can we?" Willow nodded and said "Sure but take care of your sister and tell me immediately if something happens." She pointed with her index finger with a serious face.

Jamie just nodded at that and turned to Jack and said "What do you want to do Jack, maybe you could make it snow? It's really hot." Willow then smiled at the child and said "Let's not mess with the environment Jamie."

She was about to go in but turned around and chuckled out "Oh and tell him not to freeze the flowers. Your mother will have my head if anything happens to them." She then closed the door and left the children alone with the teenage guardian.

Jack smiled and said "That's actually sounds like it would be a pretty good prank." Jamie gasped and said "Don't Jack. Willow's bean real nice and I don't want her to get in trouble. And she's right; my mom will get real mad if something happened to her flowers."

Jack chuckled and said "I'm joking Jamie. We wouldn't want to get anyone in trouble now would we? So how about tag then since snow ball fights are out?"

The two children cheered and started a game of tag that lasted for almost twenty minutes During this Jack had noticed that Willow was next to the window and would pear out to check on the kids once in a while.

Once the game was over the two boys talked about how life was going while Sophie played with her doll.

Jamie asked "So are you still living at Santa's work shop?" Jack nodded and said "Yeah I am. At first I thought it be weird, considering I've tried to sneak in a couple of time before I was a Guardian. But it's nice to have a bed to lie on, even if I'm still use to living in a tree."

Suddenly Willow came out and said "Hey how are you two?" Jamie replied "Where fine, just talking." She replied with "I noticed. I brought you guys some water to stay hydrated."

She brought out two water bottles, one blue with a snowflake and another that was mint green with pink polka dots. The two children took their respected bottles and drank up.

Willow then sat down on the ground and asked "So how did your game of tag go? I saw you playing through the window." Jamie replied with "It was great, even if Jack keeps cheating by flying away." He glared playfully at his friend.

Jack just replied with "Hey it's not my fault I can control the wind." He gave a cheeky smiled after saying that. Willow snorted a chuckle as she said "Oh that's not nice. He should play fair." Jamie smiled, glad that someone agreed with him.

Sophie then ran up to Willow and said "Tag" as she patted the girl and started to run off. Willow gasped but said with a laugh "Oh no you don't. Cause you know that I'm the tickle monster."

She wiggled her fingers as she stood up and ran after Sophie who screeched in delight as she tried to get away but was captured and tickled furiously for a moment.

Willow then let her go and tried to catch her again. But she ran right up to Jamie and yelled "Tickle!" and started tickle torturing the poor boy "No Sophie stop!" he pleaded.

Willow laughed and yelled "Don't' let him get away!" And she too began to tickle the boy. Jack laughed at the scene before him as Jamie yelled "Jack help?"

But he replied with "Sorry Jamie but this is too funny and…." He then bent down and started to tickle the boy as well as he finished saying "It looks so much fun." Jamie gasped as he said "trai—tor." Jack just laughed at that.

Willow then stopped tickling the poor boy as she grabbed Sophie away from him, seeing he had had enough. Jack also stopped seeing the poor boy was out of breath. Willow asked "You okay? Hope we didn't over do it."

Jamie calmed himself but said "Naw I'm fine. It was Jack who was the worst though." He playfully glared at the teenage guardian as he faked mocked hurt with a gasped as he clutched his chest as he said "How could you say such a thing."

Jamie replied with "You're the one that went traitor." Jack responded with "I did not. I never even chose a side." "Everyone knows yiour always on my side."

Willow laughed at what she thought was a one sided argument and said "Okay Jamie that's enough. Let's go in for lunch." "Aw but I wanted to play some more with jack." Willow replied with "You can play with him after lunch can't you?"

Jamie looked to Jack who nodded to him and said "I'll be back soon, just got to go check in with North." Jamie smiled and nodded towards him and then at Willow as he said "Yean he'll be back later he just had to check in with Santa first."

So the two children and their babysitter entered the house for lunch. Jack then yelled to the wind "Okay wind lets head to North's." And so he flew off.

**First ROTG story, please be nice, tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm putting in some things from the books that I learned from wiki, but I'm also putting in my own twists to the story, especially to Bunny's background since I really couldn't find it. **

Bunnymund was in his warren, alone, like always. Sure he had his eggs, big and small. But they weren't exactly much company.

It was summer now and he didn't have to work so much for next Easter's batch of eggs for a while, he had found a way to keep some of his chocolate eggs from melting. During this time he just made a couple here and there, ones he took extra special time to make since he had the time.

But all this extra time gave him too much time to think, and about his past of all things. He still remembered the day Pitch attacked his home planet, after the maniac was injected with some kind of chemical by the fearlings, he went rouge and started killing off planets.

Bunnymund's home was one of them. He still remembered the fighting, the screaming, and the battle cry.

He shivered and decided to push those thoughts back. He hated to think of that day. Instead he decided to think about when his home was safe. He was known as E. Aster Bunnymund. He was a warrior in training back then, like many of his people, but he also made his chocolate eggs his mentor taught him how to make.

That's why his eggs tasted so good; he knew how to make his chocolate googies right, took him years of practice. He smiled at the way children would delight in the chocolates they found in his little eggs.

Then he remembered how the others of his village would also love it. It stung him to remember those precious memories, of him and his village, delighting in his hard work.

He shook those thoughts out and with a sigh said "I'm goanna go bonkers if I stay here by myself any longer. Maybe North has something to help me keep my sanity." So he laid down his tools and let his little googie go on its way, it was done anyways.

He tapped the earth with his foot and jumped through his rabbit whole. It went quite fast for him and he reached the pole in no time at all.

But he regretted coming there once he was on the snow, "Why does he live in the freezing pole." And so he ran as fast as he could to the work shop yelling "I can't feel my paws!"

Once he got in he called out "Hey North you should really make a walk way out there or something-" he stopped short when he saw non other than Jack Frost leaning against the monitor while talking with North.

Bunnymund and Jack had learned to respect each other and see each other as teammate, but the younger boy kept pulling tricks that ticked the pooka off to no end. They tried to keep their banter somewhat civil, unless one of them did or said something really bad.

The two humans turned to the sound of talking and nodded towards the pooka as North called out "Oh Bunny! It's good to see you my friend. Jack here was just telling me about his visit to Jamie and Sophie's house. So what brings you here?"

Bunnymund sighed and said "Just needed to stretch out a little North. You know how off season can get a little dull." North nodded, knowing that what Bunnymund was actually trying to say was he was having nostalgia of his home world and needed to be with someone to keep the memories away.

Bunnymund was not the type to say things like that out load, especially in front of Jack who had a tendency to be a little insensitive, like Bunny himself at times. Though North knew the younger boy wouldn't teas Bunny about a matter concerning his past, he knew how much it hurt the rabbit.

Bunnymund then turned to Jack and said "Hey Frostbite. So how are the ankle biters?" The two humans smiled knowing full well about the pooka's soft side for Sophie. Jack then said "Jamie's cool and Sophie misses her _Bunny hop, hop, hop_. You should go visit her, she'd _love_ that."

Bunnymund slightly glared at Jack for his mocking tone but smiled at the thought of his ankle biter missing him. North then said "That is good idea Jack. You need to get out of that warren of your 's more Bunny."

Bunny rolled his eyes at that but said "That's why I came here in the first place." Jack then said "We'll I'll be going back in a bit to see Jamie so I'll meet you there." "I thought you just saw him?" asked the pooka.

Jack replied with "I did but our time was cut short because he had to have lunch. But that was a while ago so I'll be going soon." Bunny replied with "I'm goanna go on ahead just to see if they're done yet. Goodbye North, see ya soon Frost."

He tapped his foot and away he went. North looked to jack and asked "Why did you not tell him of the babysitter?"

Jack smirked cheekily and said "Where's the fun in that. Plus if I do get there in time. I'll be able to see Bunny being treated as an imaginary friend instead of him waiting until the girl's gone."

North sighed, Bunnymund would not be happy with Jack when he got there. He just hoped a fight wouldn't break out in front of the children.

**Pleas Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Inside a little girls room a giant whole appeared and from it came Bunnymund. He looked around to see if he could find his little ankle biter, but he found no trace of here.

Suddenly he heard laughter downstairs; there's was no denying that it was Sophie's laugh. Bunny smiled slightly and said "Must be down stairs still enjoying her lunch with her folks and brother." Though he wondered what was so enjoyable to make her laugh like that.

He decided to go down to the first floor by using the stairs. When he visited Sophie he liked to be there when the parents weren't around so he wouldn't be treated like an imaginary friend, he hated that, it was so degrading.

So he ran down on all fours until he came to the living room. No one seemed to be there. Then he heard another shriek of delight as little Sophie came running into the living room.

He smiled when he saw the shocked face of the little girl and then she shrieked once more in delight as she ran up to him yelling "BUNNY!" she wrapped her arms around Bunnymund's leg and he laughed as he said "Good to see you too Soph" he was about to pick her but suddenly someone else came into the room and he froze to see someone he had never seen in the Bennet household before.

It was not Sophie's mom, even if she did have brown hair and eyes like her, he stiffened at this. He was too distracted by Sophie to hear the footsteps that would have told him someone was coming.

Sure she couldn't see him but that meant if she was an intruder he couldn't do much to protect Sophie, well his egg bomb and boomerangs could hit her, but the thought went away as soon as Sophie called out to the girl "Wiwo!"

The girl smiled and said "It's Willow Sophie. And what are you doing here; you still need to finish your lunch?" Sophie was going towards the girl. He thought he was in the clear, he did not want to be treated like an imaginary friend, that is until Sophie pointed at him and exclaimed "Bunny, come?"

Drat, he was no longer in the clear. The girl now known as Willow looked to where Sophie was pointing, the girl just smiled and said "Oh is he your imaginary friend." Sophie didn't quite understand what Willow was asking, but knew what friend meant and nodded for she knew Bunny was her friend.

Bunnhymund only felt embarrassment, now what was he going to do. He didn't' want to leave the ankle biter. she be real upset and he didn't want to do that, but he didn't want to put up with this Willow girl treating him like some child's play thing.

Willow just said "Well you still have to finish your lunch young lady." But Sophie then said "Play wiw Bunny?" Willow only replied with "You can play with Bunny after you finish lunch." She must of bean the babysitter or something.

Bunnymund couldn't think of any other reason for the girl to be here and be giving orders to the ankle biter. At least he could wait till Sophie finished eating before they played; the babysitter would most likely go do something else while the girl played.

But again he was foiled by Sophie as she said "Bunny come?" he saw the big green eyes that were pleading, how could he say no to that. Willow then called out "He can come if you want, now let's go."

Sophie laughed happily and went up to bunny to grab his hand as she lead him to the talbe, he sighed but just fallowed the little girl who followed the older one. He was going to murder Frost the next time he saw him.

Frost knew he hated being treated like an imaginary friend, and he knew Frost knew about the babysitter since he was here before him, so he should of warned him. Knowing the teen he did this on purpose as a joke.

They entered the dining room to find Jamie at the table eating. He looked shocked at first to see Bunnymund but the boy just said "Bunnymund what are you doing here?"

Willow found it a bit strange that Jamie knew Sophie's imaginary friend was there but then saw how the girl looked like she was holding someone's hand and guessed that's' how he knew, it was pretty obvious especially as the little girl replied "Bunny hop, hop, hop."

Willow smiled at the adorableness of the girl's imagination and let out a small chuckle. She went and helped Sophie on to a chair since the little girl was so small. Sophie looked to Bunnymund and said "Sit, sit."

Bunnymund complied careful not to move the table or chairs so as to not make the babysitter suspicious. Bunnyumund looked around the kitchen while his ears and nose tried to pick up the scent of a particular grey hound.

Jamie noticed this and said "Don't worry bunny. Abby isn't' here right now. We had to send here back to my uncles."

Bunnymund was confused by this but before he could ask what he meant it was answered as Willow said "It was nice of you guys to take care of your uncle's dog while he was recovering from his broken leg. But I bet Abby's happy to be back at her home running around and playing."

Bunnymund was happy for that, that crazy dingo almost killed him, not that he ever admits it. He then turned his attention back to Sophie who was eating a pizza slice, plain cheese it seemed to be. Sophie then asked "Bunny wana pizza?"

Bunnymund shook his head no as he said "No thanks ankle biter. Not my bowl of rice." Sophie just went back to eating. Jamie finished up his slice and said "I can't wait for Jack to get back. I wonder what we could do though?"

Bunnymund replied with "Yeah Frostbite told me he was on his way in a little while so it won't take to long for him to get here."

Willow just saw the little conversation in front of her and smiled at the strange little spectacle, it was adorable but she felt strange just being there as the children talked with a non-existing person.

Willow then saw Sophie finish her pizza and said "So what do you guys want to do now? I was thinking we could watch a movie." "Yeah!" the two kids yelled in excitement. Bunnymund raised a brow at that, he hadn't really seen many movies since he was always busy, and mostly they were martial arts movies.

He wondered what they would watch. Sophie then looked to her friend and said "Bunny movie?" he smiled down at the little girl and nodded as he said "Sure I'll stick around for the show."

Willow got up and helped Sophie down the chair and Jamie and Bunnymund fallowed the two to the living room.

Sophie and Willow were looking at the movie collection. Jamie and Bunny then heard someone say "So what's everybody up to?" Jamie looked at the stairs to see jack coming down he smiled and ran over to give him a hug which the older boy returned.

Sophie looked back and did the same. Willow looked back but only saw two kids hugging an imaginary friend that she could not see and said "So Jamie Jack came back?" Jamie nodded and said "Yeah he did he was just at Santa's work shop."

The girl just shrugged with an "Okay, so what movie are you guys in the mood for?" Jamie didn't know so he looked to Jack and said "What do you think Jack?" Jack thought about this, he didn't see many movies but he had seen a couple since he became a guardian.

North's workshop had a tv so he was able to catch up on the latest shows. He shrugged and said "How about one with winter in it." Bunnymune then yelled "Oi! Why not spring?" the two looked like they were going to argue but where stopped as Sophie yelled "Nemo!"

The two non-seeable people looked confused about that, they had heard about the movie but never actually seen it. Willow smiled and said "Oh I love that movie, what about you Jamie?" Jamie looked to the two guardians who only shrugged and nodded their heads.

Jamie smiled and said "Yeah that be great." Willow then said "Alright we'll watch 'Finding Nemo'. You get on the couch while I set up the movie." The two children sat on the coach as told, Jamie said "Jack sit next to me."

Jack smiled and decided to sit on the armrest next to Jamie who was on the left side of the coach. "Bunny sit." Yelled Sophie as she jumped in her seat and patted the one next to her.

Bunnymund chuckled as he said "Alright ankle biter I'll sit next ta ya." So he sat down next to Sophie and put an arm around her as she snuggled up to him. Jack smiled and teased "Aww is the bunny showing his marshmallow center."

Bunnymund glared at jack and said "Watch it Frostbite. I want to enjoy my time with Soph so don't mess this up." Jack nodded and said "Alright Kangaroo I'll let you be, but at the next guardian meeting be prepared for the worst."

Bunnymund smiled with a glare at the teen and said "Oh I will Snowflake. I will." So the two had made a temporary truce, as the children laughed at their banter. Willow looked at the kids and asked "What's so funny?"

Jamie replied with "Nothing Jack and Bunny where just arguing. But it's just how they show their friends."

Willow rose a brow at that, she wasn't' sure if she should be worried, but she remembered reading that as long as the imaginary friends don't become abusive then there's nothing wrong.

She shrugged it off and went to sit next to Sophie. The little girl squalled and Bunnymund stiffened as she almost sat on him, almost, Sophie's screech stopped her and she asked "What's' wrong?"

Sophie replied with "You amost sit on Bunny."

Willow now understood and said "Sorry Sophie. I'll sit here then okay?" she sat on the third cushion of the chair and asked "This good?" Sophie nodded with a smiled.

Bunnymund got over his shock as he let out a breath of almost being sat through, he knew he couldn't be sat on but he didn't like the feeling of being gone through, gave him the shivers.

At least the girl wasn't close enough to go through him. Jack snorted a chuckle along with Jamie, at that Bunnymund just glared slightly at them but just rolled his eyes as he saw the movie was starting.

The two guardians liked the movie. It was a sweet and adventurous tale about family and friendship.

Bunny loved how the story took place somewhat near his home in Australia. Jack found the colors nice and the story very entertaining.

Jamie liked it because it was funny and adventures, Sophie found it very pretty and loved the animals in it and would yell out "Nemo!" every once in a while.

Willow would laugh at the cute little outburst and enjoyed the movie very much, she loved the plot and the story had a great value to it.

Once it was done she looked at the time, it was three now and the sun was still shining. She thought about what they could do, they kids had been home cooped up, she was going to ask what they wanted to do but they were already rushing upstairs.

She guessed they wanted to play with their imaginary friends for a while. She decided to fallow and make sure they were okay. Jack and Jamie where in the younger boy's room and Jamie was saying "I'm glad you came back Jack. I hope I get to see you more often."

Jack smile and said "Me too buddy. But you know I have work to do in other parts of the world." Jamie sighed and said "Yeah I know. It must be awesome to be able to control snow and make people have fun."

Jack smiled and said "Yeah it is but its better when someone can see you and you can have fun with them. Not just be in the back ground, one of the many reasons I like hanging out with you Jamie. You actually know me."

Jamie smiled at that. Suddenly he heard Willow say "Hey Jamie you okay?" Jamie looked to the door and said "Yeah I 'm fine." Willow opened the door to see the boy just standing in his room. She then asked "So what do you want to do now?" Jamie replied with "I just want to hang out with Jack for a while is that okay."

"Yeah it is. Have fun okay. And if you need anything call." Willow then went to go check on Sophie as she reached the door she could hear the little girl laughing in delight. She opened the door to see Sophie on the floor with some paper and crayons.

She smiled at Sophie and said "Watch yeah doing Sophie?" "Dwaing with bunny." Willow smiled at that and said "Can I draw with you?" Sophie nodded but just went back to her drawing. Willow sat down and got a piece of paper and began to draw.

Bunnymund was sitting next to Sophie on the other side of her as he watched her draw the warren with her and bunny in it, helping her by telling her what kind of details to add and a bit of art advise her end there.

He smiled at the memory of them in the warren painting eggs and having fun. Willow noticed the picture and asked "What are you drawing?"

Sophie replied with "Bunny's house." Willow shook her head and sighed "You really love bunnies don't' you?" "Bunny hop, hop, hop." The little girl got up and began to hop.

Willow found it complete adorable and couldn't help but get up herself and hop along with her. Sophie noticed this and began her chant again and this time Willow fallowed. Bunnymund's jaw dropped.

He rarely ever saw an adult play with a kid like that before, the girl was even smiling and laughing along with Sophie.

Sophie ran up to Bunny and said "Bunny hop, hop?" he smiled and got up and decided to hop a little, the young girl laughed in delight at that as she clapped her hands.

Willow went and looked at Sophie's drawing while the little girl was distracted she saw the warren and Bunnymund. She raised a brow a bit and said "Are those boomerangs on the bunny?" Sophie nodded vigorously at that.

Bunnymund chuckled at the girl's confusion, not many kids drew bunnies with boomerangs. Willow shook her head and said "Girl you got some imagination. You'll probably be a writer or something, definably giving me some ideas."

Sophie then said "Story, Wiwo tell story." Willow smiled and said "How about we save the story for bedtime okay." "No bedtime." Retorted Sophie. Willow laughed and said "No not yet Sophie. Not for a while." She looked at the time; it was actually almost four o clock. Sophie didn't' need to go to bed till 8.

Sophie then said again "Story pleas." She gave her the puppy dog look. Bunnymund chuckled and said "Only a matter of time." Willow smiled; she couldn't say no now and said "Alright I'll tell you a story."

Sophie jumped up and down in excitement and then sat down to hear the tale, she patted the floor next to her for Bunny to sit next to her and he complied, wondering what he was in store for.

Willow then asked "So what kind of story do you want to hear, wait let me guess, a bunny story right." She tapped her finger to Sophie's nose, who giggled and nodded vigorously. Willow smiled and said "Alright a bunny story. Hmmm."

She thought for a second on what she could tell the little girl who seemed to love bunnies so much, so she decided to start with what she knew.

"Once upon a time there was a small bunny. He was smaller than all the others. When he got older he was still the smallest bunny you had ever seen." She used her hands to exaggerate the size for the bunny she was talking about.

So far Bunnymund wasn't too sure about the story, in fact he looked a bit uncomfortable, but Sophie didn't' seem to care as long as the story was about a bunny.

Willow continued with "Many of the bigger bunnies would tease him and push him around. This made the bunny really sad. For they never let him play with them saying he was too small or too different.

The reason he was different was not only because he was small, but because he was not a bunny that liked to rough and tumble like the other bunnies his age."

Now this story was starting to sound familiar to him and he was somewhat surprised how this girl could come up with such a similar story.

"He liked to make beautiful pictures in the mud with his claws or on stone. He was very good at it and many where impressed; this made the other bunnies his age very jealous. And so the treated him worse.

One day the mean bunnies ruined one of his pictures while he was working, he was very sad, but also very angry."

Bunnymund didn't now how much more he could take of this. "The little bunny had had enough. He looked at the mean bunnies right in the eyes and said 'Stop it. What have I ever done to you. You can call me names, you can try to hurt me, but I draw the line at my art, my gift!'"

Willow used a small but strong sounding voice for the little rabbit character. "The bigger bunnies only laughed at this. 'You are week and small, your art is worth nothing' they yelled at the little bunny.

But the little bunny stood up for himself and said 'I am not. And my art is not useless.' The larger bunnies only laughed. This made the little bunny really sad and so he ran away from them, but they ran after him to hurt him."

Sophie gasped and said "Oh no bunny." Bunnymand had to agree, poor little guy. Suddenly Jamie came in and said "Hey willow what's going on. I heard Sophie gasp." Willow looked to Jamie and said "Sorry Jamie I was just telling her a story. We just got to the action filled part."

Jamie then said "Awesome can Jack and I hear the story?" Willow nodded, but Sophie was impatient and said "Wiwo bunny, what happen, he okay?" Jack and Jamie sat down on the floor to hear the story.

Jack looked to Bunnymund and found the sad looking face on the rabbit he cocked a brow and said "What up cotton tail. Not liking the story?" the rabbit sighed and said "No mate. It's just got a familiar ring to it."

Jack was confused by this but shrugged it off and decided to hear the story after Jamie was caught up on the story. He overheard a bit so he was to. Willow then decided to continue "So they chased the poor little bunny, they ran faster and faster, but what they didn't notice was that the little bunny was running the fastest.

The other bigger bunnies couldn't' keep up. The little bunnies small sized helped him go faster than the others. Until they came to the edge of their warrens territory."

"Bunny home." said Sophie. Willow nodded and said "Yeah they were at the end of their home. So the came to it and the big bunnies stopped. They were too afraid to go near the edge of the warren, but the little bunny had accidently gone too far and he was over it.

He didn't even notice that he wasn't being chased anymore, he had been too distracted trying to get away to notice. He looked back but found that the bullies had stopped. He was confused but then he noticed why they stopped. He had gone out of the territory.

He gasped as he knew he was in danger. He had to get back, even if the bullies would only try to get him for it, but he wouldn't be-CAW!" the kids gasped at this while jack chuckled and Bunnymund stiffened. The story was becoming less familiar but still not that different.

The girl then said "A hawk was flying above them. The larger bunnies ran towards the barrows and the little bunny tried to fallow but being so tired from being chased he was snatched up by the hawk."

The two kids gasped once more as Bunnymund swallowed hard ,Jack noticed this and jabbed him as he said "Cool it Kangaroo it's a story. It's not real." Jack didn't know that he was half wrong.

Suddenly Willow said "But the little bunny wasn't hurt. He actually was still alive but he was taken to the hawk's nest. Now the hawk wanted to eat the bunny, but before he could, something rammed into the tree and shook it until it fell.

The hawk flew away for its life but the little bunny fell down with the tree, but the hawks nest protected it from getting hurt."

Suddenly Willow checked time and said "Wow five o clock. Okay guys bath time, then dinner." Jamie and Sophie awed, and Jamie said "That was a good story willow, will you tell us the rest later." Willow the said "Maybe at bed time."

Sophie clapped her hands at that and so she stood up and Willow said "Come on Sophie time for your bath." Sophie grabbed Willow's hand but turned around and said 'Bye, bye bunny" and fallowed the bigger girl to help her take a bath.

Jamie looked to jack and said "So what should we do now." Suddenly they saw the northern lights, the guardians signal. Jack then said "Sorry Jamie but duty calls."

Jack flew out the window and Bunnymund nodded towards Jamie as he tapped his foot and went through the tunnel leaving a flower, now how was Jamie going to explain that? Oh yeah he could just pluck it.

As Bunnymund traveled though, the story of the little bunny went through his mind. Why would a story someone made up affect him so much, well it was because the story of the little bunny was not that different form his own.


	4. Chapter 4

When Bunnymund made it to the north pole the other guardians, including Jack where already there. He gave a stern glare at the frost boy and said "Frost you dingbad! You could have warned me they had a sitter, one that almost sat right through me!"

Jakc chuckled and replied "Oh I wish I had a camera for that moment. It was priceless." Bunny was angered by this and was stomping towards jack, but Tooth got in the way and said "Bunny pleas, just let it go. We have a serious situation on our hands."

Bunnymund sighed, as much as he wanted to ring the little show ponies neck he knew his duty to the children came before that, he deal with Frost later. He replied with "So what's this big emergency." Suddenly the moon appeared and began to shine.

North looked up and said "Ah Manny, there you are. We have all been waiting to know what the emergency is. All he told me was that it was a serious situation."

Suddenly they watched as the moons rays made the picture of Pitch. They all gasped at this. Bunny then said "I thought we got rid of that rat bag!" North then said "I thought so to my friend but it seems Pitch got out somehow. We should go to Burgess and check Pitche's old lair."

Jack then exclaimed in worry "Jamie! He might go after Jamie!" Sandman made several pictures above his head and Tooth said "That's right Sandy. Pitch can't hurt Jamie or his friends since their not afraid of him."

But Bunnymund then realized "The ankle biter, she doesn't know any better…." Jack then said "Remember she wasn't part of the fight and she never did see Pitch so I don't think we have to worry about him going after her either. Plus it's still daytime in Burgess. We can check out Pitche's lair first and then check on them just in case."

Bunnymund nodded, he still wanted to check on Soph but knew that she was safe while it was still light. North then said "We shall take sleigh!" Bunnymund mound at this, he hated the sleigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**If your all wondering why this is being downloaded so fast it's because most of the beginning is already written, it just needs to be cleaned up.**

Night was about to befall the town of burgess, but it was already almost time for a certain little girl's bedtime. Willow turned off the tv as she said to the two Bennett children. Okay Jamie since the show is over why don't you go upstairs and play while I go take Sophie to her room.

Jamie nodded, understanding that Willow was going to help Sophie get to bed. Sundown was coming later in the day because of it being summer, and it would soon be eight, Sophie's bed time.

Jamie was old enough to stay up till nine. Sophie thought she was going to get to play more, since she hadn't heard the word bedtime. Willow didn't say bedtime on purpose knowing the little girl would fuss as her mother had warned her.

Willow picked up Sophie and carried her up stairs and into her room, while Jamie went to his room to look at his big foot books.

Willow laid Sophie down on her bed as the little girl bounced on her knees and asked excitedly "Wiwo what do?" Willow smiled and said "How about we continue the bunny story?" Sophie gasped and clapped her hands as she laughed while nodding her head.

Willow loved to see children happy, smiling and laughing. It made her happy and giddy inside. She sat down next to Sophie as she laid the little girl down and covered her with her blanket so she wouldn't get cold.

She looked at the little girls happy eyes and made a sigh as she thought where they left off. "Now where did we leave off?" "Bunny fall off tree!" Sophie exclaimed.

Willow nodded and said "Ah right. So the little bunny was protected by the nest of the hawk, he looked around form the nest to find giant yellow things all around. These giant yellow things to the bunny where actually construction vehicular."

Sophie looked confused so she explained "Cars that dig and build stuff." Sophie nodded in understanding and Willow continued "So the bunny did not know what to do, he looked around and saw that they were not moving.

So he thought it be safe to go out, he began to hop away but just as he did he saw one of the big yellow things move and to his horror the big yellow thing starting ripping the earth apart, digging it up rocks and all. The little bunny gasped in horror, these monsters would eat his home."

Sophie gasped with and "Oh no bunny!" Willow continued with "Yes oh no, the little bunny had to get back home as quickly as he could. If the monsters got to his home they might hurt his colony, that's what they call a group of rabbits, anyway he started to run.

Even though he was tired he felt he had to go and help his colony before the yellow monsters could destroy his home and hurt any of them. With this in mind he ran faster than he ever ran in his life, for he was not thinking of his own survival but those he cared about. He ran and ran until he came back to the warren.

He then started to thump his foot on the floor several time, that's how bunnies tell each other there is danger. The bunnies looked up to see the little bunny and asked what is wrong and he said 'Giant yellow monsters are coming to destroy our home!'

But no one believed him especially the bigger bunnies who bullied him. They all just ignored him and went on with their lives. He didn't know what to do, the monsters where coming, he had to protect his colony.

Suddenly an older bunny came up to the little bunny and said 'Those are not monsters little bunny. Those are things that are moved by humans.' The little bunny had heard of them before, but had never seen them.

He then asked 'So how can I stop them? No one will evacuate the warren.' The older bunny then said 'The only way to stop the humans is to make them see something important about the bunnies. Something they had never seen bunnies do before.'

This gave the little bunny an idea. He could do something that none of the other bunnies could do. So he went to a large stone wall that was close to the warren and began to paint on it. The other bunnies where in shocked and said 'What is he doing. Is he crazy?'

The little bunny didn't' listen not even when the mean bunnies laughed at him. He just kept drawing and painting. Suddenly, while all the other bunnies laughed at him, the yellow monster driven by humans appeared. The other bunnies where so scared they didn't' know what to do. So they ran to their wholes, not knowing that would not work."

"Oh not bunnies!" yelled the blond little girl. Willow then reassured "Don't worry Sophie. One of the men saw the painting the little bunny was making. And he made all the men stop and look at the bunny as he painted.

The men where entranced by this strange sight. They went up to get closer to the bunny and as they did they noticed what the bunny was making, he was drawing many bunnies in the meadow with pretty flowers."

"Ooohh pretty" awed the little gilr. Willow chuckled and continued "Yes very pretty. The men thought so too. But when they got to the painting the little bunny ran off. He didn't' trust people and didn't want them to take him or something.

The men were quite shocked at what they saw. They thought it was very cool and pretty and then they saw that there where many bunnies all around them. They had not known about the bunnies living there.

They didn't' really care at first, but when they saw the painting they didn't have the heart to hurt them, not if such a special bunny lived in such a place. So the men turned their machines away and decided to tell people what they saw.

The older bunny was the first to come out and say 'They won't be trying to destroy our home again. Since they think we are special they will want to protect us.' He turned to the little bunny and said 'Thank you little bunny.' The other bunnies began to applaud and cheer for the little bunny."

Sophie started to yawn and her eyes were becoming heavy. Willow smiled at that, she loved making stories but she was having trouble trying to add to it.

She then continued the story as she helped Sophie lay down on her bed "So the little bunny grew and his home was never threatened again. The other bunnies began to respect him, and when he finely was full grown he was actually almost as big as the other bunnies. He even fell in love with a girl bunny."

Sophie was close to almost closing her eyes but asked "Then wha'?" Willow smile with a sigh and said "They had many more little bunnies that all learned to paint and draw just like their daddy." This finely ended the story as little Sophie finely fell asleep.

Willow smiled at the sleeping child, she was so cute sleeping peacefully as her dreams took her far way to happy places. Probably to a land of bunnies, Willow laughed at the thought.

She rubbed the girls head and said "Goodnight Sophie, God bless you." She got up and left Sophie's room going to check on Jamie and see if he was almost ready for bed.

But what she did not see was a sinister shadow with golden eyes piercing right at the little girl.

**Dun dun dun. Cliff hanger! Things are about to intensify. **


	6. Chapter 6

A dark figure appeared form the shadows, watching the dreams above little Sophie's head, sandy had sent out a current of dream sand when night came, hoping to protect the children from pitches bad dreams.

Sophie dreamt of the story of the little bunny Willow had told her about. Pitch smiled cruelly as he said "What a precious thing. Dreaming of a story told to you before bed." He outstretched his arm touching the little bunny in the dream and suddenly it became dark and little Sophie tossed and turned.

Pitch smiled cruelly as he said "I may be week now but with a little fear I shall rise again and this time no one will get in my way." Pitch could have gone after Jamie but he knew the boy was not afraid of him.

So it would be useless to try to use the boy as an energy source, not enough fear, but he still wanted to get back at the guardian in some way. So he went for the next best thing, a little girl who loved Bunnymund and who was still young enough to be easily scared.

The dream began to play as a bulldozer rammed over the bunnies homes, this awoke the little girl with a scream, then she saw pitch and screeched again as he smiled cruelly and said "Did I scare you. Good." He then out stretched his hands, a hostage would help him keep the guardians off his back.

Downstairs Willow was reading Jamie's book on yetis and bigfoots. She had read a bit to him before he slept and she became entranced by the book and asked if she could read the rest. Jamie eagerly agreed glad to of met someone who also believed in bigfoot.

Willow loved animals and thought that unknown ones where very fascinating to try to unravel. Suddenly though she came upon a page with a heart and the name Phil written on it "Who's Phil?" she asked herself, then she heard screaming.

Willow jumped at that and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Her heart was pumping and all she could think of was 'SOPHIE! Was she okay, was there danger, or just a bad dream?' that didn't stop her though as she ran towards the little girls room.

Pitch was about to grab the little girl that was screaming and hollering, but before he could the door to the room slammed open and the lights were turned on. Pitch couldn't stand the light and so slinked back into the darkness, waiting for his next opportunity.

Willow looked around the room and saw nothing as she gasped giants gulps of air, she looked to Sophie to find the little girl crying and her face red. Willow ran up to her as she said "Sophie are you okay? What happened?"

She hugged the little girl tightly as she rocked her back and forth. Jamie then came tumbling in, still exhausted and not very awake as he asked "What happened?"

Willow replied with "I don't' know Jamie. Go back to sleep. I'll take care of Sophie." The boy was too tired to argue and went straight to sleep. Pitch didn't enter his mind as he thought the guardians had gotten rid of him and didn't know that he had somehow escaped.

Willow rocked Sophie back and forth shushing her and asking "What happened Sophie, are you okay?" When Sophie finely calmed herself she looked up to Willow with sad little eyes. Willow then asked once again "What happened Sophie?"

The little girls bottom lip quivered when she let out something that Willow had a hard time understanding at first, and she asked "What was that Sophie?" Sophie sniffed but then looked up and said in a clearer voice, as much as a two year old could hold "Boogyman."

Willow raised a brow at this and said "Sophie the bogyman isn't real." Unknown to Willow said boogyman was seething at this. If he could he would get the girl for interrupting him and calling him unreal, but he had no time, he had to work fast if he wanted to get his revenge on the way.

Sophie then said "Boogyman twy take me?" Willow frowned at this, the poor kid must have had a nightmare or saw a shadow in her room. Whatever it was really scared her and Willow couldn't stand it.

So she said "Sophie, the boogyman won't get you. He is not real but if you do see something trying to get you just call me, okay, and I'll come running? But I know something that might help you, if you think you see the boogyman again."

Sophnie was confused by this but ask "Wha that?" Willow smiled as she stood up, puffed out her chest as she put her hands on her hips and said "You stand up tall, you look him in the eye and yell. I'm not afraid of you. Rawr!"

She then began acting like a predator with claws as she rawer and Sophie giggled at the silliness of the older girl. Pitch was downright offended. This girl was teaching his target to be brave, he could not let this happen.

The two girls just kept giggling, then Willow sat down and said "I'll prey with you for good dreams and protection okay?" Sophie nodded and the two prayed. Once they were done Willow said "Okay Sophie time for bed."

But the little blond protested "No sleep. Wha about boogyman." Willow sighed, but then got an idea and said "How about I sing you a song and I'll stay here with you till you go to bed okay?" Sophie nodded and laid back down.

Willow thought of what song would be best to sing to Sophie and what song she could actually sing well. She thought of one and began to sing.

_**Deep in the meadow, under the willow **_

"Wiwo" said the little blond recognizing the name, as the older girl laughed "That's right it's my name."

_**A bed of grass, a soft green pillow **_

She laid the covers over Sophie and patted her pillow.

_**Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes .And when again they open, the sun will rise. **_

Sophie did as told in the song as she laid her head down on the pillow, but kept her eyes open._****_

Here it's safe, here it's warm . Here the daisies guard you from every harm 

Sophie thought of bunnies warren at that part and smiled thinking of her fuzzy friend. Willow found the song interesting as it mixed nature in well with peace.

_**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true . Here is the place where I love you. **_

Sophie thought of sandy and how it was said he gave sweet dreams, she hoped he give her some with his sand.

Willow prayed the poor girl would only have good dreams that night, she knew how bad dreams felt and they were never fun._****_

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. 

Sophies eyes began to droop at the sweet tone that Willow emitted when she sang and how pretty the words were._****_

Here it's safe, here it's warm . Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Badadadada... Here is the place where I love you. 

In a way Willow knew that she loved these kids already. For some reason she was very protective of children and loved to see them happy. Though it seemed little Sophie had a special place in her heart. _****_

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray . Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. 

Sophie was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, the melody made her think of happy thoughts that soothed her and made her forget about the boogeyman or anything that might try to hurt her._****_

Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you.

At last little Sophie's breath became even and she was fast asleep. Willow waited a couple of seconds to make sure so she wouldn't wake her as soon as she got off the bed.

Pitch sighed in relief; he didn't know how much he could have taken of that horrid song that talked of safety and love. He prepared himself for it seemed the girl was ready to leave. But strangely she did not.

As soon a she got of the bed she did something strange she looked under the bed. Willow didn't believe in the boogeyman, but she did know that something had scared Sophie.

Maybe it was just a dream but the poor girl was so scared she wanted to see if there was anything in the room that could possibly be hiding, like a rat or something, or maybe something in the dark that would look scary.

She saw nothing under the bed and she didn't' see anything that would look scary to the little girl, she checked the closet, she looked out of the window, maybe it was the tree. Then a thought came to her, what if there was someone outside? Peeking into the room, this made her nervous, but also thought she was overthinking.

But she locked the window just in case. She would do the same for Jamie once she was done here. She looked around the room once more skeptically. She went to turn off the lights and took one more look,

Just as pitch thought she was about to leave the girl stopped the door half way and said with a sigh "I don't' know why. I just feel so protective of children. I hate to see them hurt, especially by some idiot. All I know is that if someone tries to hurt you guys they will face something more dangerous then they can imagine." She looked at Sophie once more and turned away closing the door.

Pitch was infuriated by this, this mere child had called him a myth, looked into his domain, had taken the fear away from a child, and had mocked him not only in play but talking as if her words could frighten him.

But now was not the time, he had to take his chance, he came up to the bed, ready to strike, but little Sophie stirred as she looked up at him and gasped. He smiled cruelly and said "No one here to save you now child?"

Then little green eyes glared up at him as the little girl rose and said "I'm not afraid of you, rawr!" much the same way as her babysitter. Pitch was shocked at first but said "Oh but you will be."

Willow had gone into Jamie's room as quietly as she could so she was slowly walking in, and then she came to his window to lock it. This awoke the boy and he said "Willow what are you doing?"

She turned to Jamie and said "Just shutting your window. Sorry if I woke you." Jamie was confused on why she would shut his window, what if Jack came?

Then he remembered why he had woken early and asked "Is Sophie okay?" Willow just said bluntly "She's fine, she thought the boogyman was going to take her." Jamie's eyes enlarged and said as he jumped up in bed "What!"

Willow then said slightly irritated "Oh no not you too. Jamie the boogyman isn't…" "AAAAAHHHHHAAAA!" willow sprung into action, Jamie soon behind her. She slammed the door open and said "What happened!" she saw Sophie on the floor with her fist to her sides panting.

Willow ran to her and said "Sophie what happened?" Sophie then cried out "The boogyman." Willow's eyes turned to slits. Something was very off here. Jamie then said "I'm calling Jack."

Sophie then called "Bunny too." Jamie replied with "Don't worry, Bunnymund too." And so Jamie ran to his room opened his window and yelled out "Jack! Bunny!" Jack had told him that if he ever needed him the wind would send him his message.

Deep in Pitche's lair that actually wasn't too far away from the town of Burgess. The guardians where looking for any signs of pitch and how he could of escaped. They had to get in by Bunnymubd digging a whole big enough for them, he worked quite fast, he couldn't tap a whole into the place because he didn't know if he could tap them back out.

They had searched for a long while. Tooth just said I can't believe e he kept my fairies in here? It's awful." Jack shuddered at the memory. North then replied "I do not see anything that will tell us of Pitch, and it is probably nightfall by now. We should check to see if any dreams have been disturbed."

Sandy made signs above his head that showed his sand island that he flouted on and north replied with "Good idea sandy, maybe your cloud can help us track any of pitches feelings." Jakc then found something on the floor and said "Uh guys what's this?" It looked like a syringe.

Bunnymund's eyes widened as eh said "That ratbag. Is he a crazy? The last time he was injected with this he was turned into what he is now." Jack was confused and asked "What is this stuff and what do you mean?"

Bunnymund then said "Pitch use to be a guard, he was the one that captured the fearlings and guarded them, he somehow got injected with their poison and he went mad. He must have used it again on himself to keep those fearlings of him and keep them under control but who knows what he'll do know that he's all hyped up. Last time he was on this junk he destroyed my whole planet."

Jakc was stunned by this, what if pitch did the same to earth, what if he got so strong they couldn't stop him what if…?

Suddenly all of his questions stopped when the wind engulfed them and they heard "Jack! Bunny!" Jack's eyes enlarged in alarm as he exclaimed "Jamie!" Bunnymund then exclaimed "Ankle-biter!"

The two then started running of with the other guardians on their trail. That was until several fearlings appeared. Bunnymund froze, unsure what to do, he wanted to go help Sophie but he also had to help his fellow guardians.

North helped him with that as he yelled out "Go, Pitch is only trying to distract us. We can handle these no problem! Charge!"

And so the three remaining gardenias began to battle their enemies as Bunnymund fallowed Jack to go and protect the children they had grown close too.

**Hope everything's looking realistic enough for all of you. **


	7. Chapter 7

Willow didn't know what to do. The kids where frightened and calling their imaginary friends to protect them. Was she right about their being some kind of sicko around the neighborhood or something? She didn't know.

Willow came to the window and said "Jamie please stop you'll wake up the neighbors." Jamie then said "But we need help to stop Pitch." Willow was confused but asked "Wait, wait, wait, who's Pitch. I thought you guys were talking about the boogeyman or whatever. Jamie I don't' know what's going on but I want and explanation."

Jamie didn't know what to do, he knew Willow wouldn't believe him on a count she can't see any of the people he's been talking about, but what ells could he do. He sighed and said "The boogeyman is Pitch. He's this really bad guy who gives people bad dreams and Jack Frost and Bunnymudn, who is really the Easter bunny, along with the Tooth fairy, Santa clause, and the Sandman fight him to protect the children of the world.

Now Pitch is here and he probably wants revenge on us for helping defeat him. I don't' know why he wants Sophie though, probably because it's easy to scare her because she's little. Pitch gets stronger off of kids fears."

Willow didn't know what to think, either the kid was talking about some strange tv or book show, or he had a wild imagination. Whatever it was it was really scaring the daylights out of these kids and she needed to do something.

She sighed and said "Okay that's it." Jamie and was confused as Willow put Sophie down and when to his closet searching for something. He asked "Willow?" the girl just replied with "If you guys won't listen to me then the only way to get rid of this problem is to help you guys face your fears."

She took out a hockey stick and gave it to Jaimie then she went to Sophie's room as she aid "Come with me." And the tow did as told, the girl then went to Sophie's closet and brought out Sophie's fairy wand. She gave it to the little girl who chuckled happily then went and put on her fairy wings.

Once that was done Willow went to the room she was staying in, the kids fallowed her without being needed to be asked. When they reached he room she looked into her pack and brought out a toy light saber, which she activated and a strange ashy blue color appeared.

Jamie then asked "Willow what are you doing?" She replies with "If you guys wont' listen to me then the only way to get rid of your fear is to face it we are going boogeyman hunting." Jamie's jaw dropped and Sophie looked confused.

Jamie then said "But how are we going to do that, you can't see him and you can't touch him because you don't' believe. Only Sophie and me can see him and he can hurt Sophie because she can get scared. I'm not afraid of him so he can't hurt me."

Willow then said "Then you'll be the one to protect Sophie. If he can't hurt you because you're not afraid of him and you can show me where he is. Now what is the boogeyman's greatest weakness?" Jamie then said "Light I suppose." Willow held her toy light saber up and Jamie gasped "Hey you could probably hurt him with that." Willow smiled and said "So you think you can track him?"

Jamie nodded and said "Yeah!" Sophie was jumping up and down, she could feel the other's excitement and therefor she felt excited too. Willow then said as she pointed out her saber "Then lead the way!"

Jamie nodded and so he went to Sophie's room thinking Pitch could be there, or maybe he left a trail of black sand. Willow didn't know where this would go but know that the imagination of a child was large and so was her's, for unlike most others her age she could still imagine strongly.

Right now she knew that these kids' imaginations where causing them allot of fear, at least that's what she thought, and the only way to fight imagination is with imagination. She fallowed Jamie to Sophie's room as she held said little girl's hand.

Jamie opened the door and looked around the floor and the bed, to see if he could find any black sand. Willow asked "What are you looking for?" Jamie then said "Black sand, it's how Pitch makes bad dreams."

Willow nodded as she fallowed the boy to the bed, she didn't see any of the sand the boy was talking about but fallowed his lead none the less, and this was 'pretend' after all. Jamie looked at the black sand to see if it had made a trial, and surely it did.

Jamie fallowed the trial that the black sand led out of Sophie's room and down the stairs as quickly as he could. Sophie and willow ran after him as fast as they could. As they were going down the stairs a whole appeared and out came Bunnymund and Jack.

Jamie and Sophie gasped and Willow asked "Is it Pitch?" Bunny then asked "How does she now about that ratbag?" Jamie replied with "I'll explain later. Oh sorry Willow, it wasn't' Pitch, it's Jack and Bunnymund. They're here to help."

Willow nodded and said "Well we'll need all the help we can get maybe Bunny can sniff Pitch out and then Jack can Freeze him." Jack then said "I like that plan." Bunnymund then said "No good mate. I can't sniff him out. Since he travels in shadows he doesn't leave much of a scent."

Jamie then told Willow "Bunny says he can't sniff him out since he travels in shadows." Willow then said "Then how can we find him? Sophie pleas hold still I don't want you to fall." Willow was holding on to Sophie's hand so she wouldn't go jumping down the stairs, not knowing the little girl just wanted to go hug Bunny in greeting.

Suddenly the lights went out and a shadow moved in the corner but Willow was the only one not to see the shadow, just complained "Oh great the powers out!" as the others turned towards it or gasped. Willow asked "Did you see something?" Jamie then said "Over there," as he pointed to a corner of the room.

Pithc would of left but he wanted to mess with the guardians a bit, but also he found that he know had a chance to mess with the annoying girl that had been foiling his plan and mocking him. He thought he would scare the girl in some way by trying to take one of the children when they came down stares but two of the guardians have escaped his fearlings and where in the way of that plan.

Now he just wanted to mess with the guardians a bit, he knew they couldn't catch him while he was in the shadow, but what happened next he did not expect. The girl let out a "Rawww!' as she ran at the unseen foe with her light saber in hands raised above her head.

Pitch just smirked thinking the girl would just pass through him with her toy since she couldn't touch him ,"AAAHHH!" he felt unmeasurable pain as the sword landed on his chest. The guardians and two children gasped. How had willow done that?

She couldn't see pitch, pitch was also speechless once the pain subsided. He knew light could weaken him, but it had to be intensely unbearable light. He looked at the toy in the girl's hands, and noticed that the light in the sword was more intense then he had thought. To Willow it had felt like nothing but air.

Jamie then said "Jack how did she do that?" Jack replied with ''I don't know?" Bunny then said after glancing at the toy saber and said with a pointed digit "That toy sword of light she has there. The light must be too intense for pitch."

Jamie then said "Hasn't pitch bean in light before?" Bunny nodded and said "He has but he can't stand super intense light. That toy sword of her's must have some intense battery power or light bulb to be able to hurt Pitch."

Pitch was angry now, he would not let some girl defeat him. He went to attack her, Jamie called out "Look out!" "Wiwo!" yelled Sophie. Willow tried to pretend dodge, still thinking it was all a game, but she didn't' get out of the way completely. As pitch came upon her though, he went right though her.

The two guardians were confused but Jaime then said "That's right she doesn't believe in the boogeyman so he can't hurt her!" Willow then swung again hitting pitch in the side as he screamed once more.

Jack laughed and said "Oh I wish I had a camera. Pitch getting beaten by a girl, this is even better then when Tooth made a gape in his mouth." Bunnymund was enjoying the show himself, the little Sheila had spunk.

Willow then looked to the kids and said "Well what are you waiting for. It's your fear you need to concur not mine." The kids looked nervous at first but jack then said "Don't' worry Jamie we'll be right there beside you guys."

Bunny nodded and said "That's right ankle biters, just don't' be afraid. We'll be there every step of the way." Sophie chuckled and was the first to shout out "Chawage!" as she ran off with her wand like a sword.

Jamie and Jack jaws fell as Bunny began to laugh chearing "That's my ankle biter!" and began to charge as well towards the battle.

The two left behind just stared at each other, shrugged and laughed as they ran into battle as well. Sophie was the first to get to Pitch and start whacking him as she yelled "Bad, bad, bad boogeyman, go away!"

Pitch looked annoyed and was about to kick her away, but Willow hit his back as she said "Stay way villain, or face my sword." The two began to laugh and Pitch was boiling mad, then Bunny's boomerang hit his head and he looked back annoyed.

He couldn't deal with the guardians and the pesky children. So he sent some sand fearling at the two who began to defend themselves. Jack was able to make a path for Jamie so he could go help Willow, though as he trudged through, the sand he stepped on turned to gold sand.

Pitch was trying to swipe at the oldest girl to no avail as his hands kept passing through her. Jamie then came from behind and hit him with his hockey stick. Pitch growled and turned back to see who had hit him.

Pitch was furious at who was to blame and said "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long boy." Pitch was about to hit him, knowing using his black sand would just turn gold. Jamie held his hockey stick up and blocked him, then he jumped out of the way.

Willow saw the Jamie was now the one fighting and went to help, not knowing how much of a big help she was already being. She smacked her sward right at Pitch as he fell to his back, she pointed her sword at him and said "Halt villain! Sophie, Jaime. It's time to concur you fears! Take him down."

The two ran at Pitch and started to whack him several times. Pitch was holding his hands up to protect himself. Jack and Bunny finely got rid of the feelings and went to see if their friends needed help, but to their surprise the found Pitch on the floor being pummeled by tow little kids.

The two couldn't help it and began gasp for breath from laughing so hard at the sight. Pitch couldn't take it anymore, he exploded, black sand coming out of him as the tow kids fell back even if some turned to gold.

He stood ready to explode his anger on the small group. But then they heard "It ends now villain!" suddenly Pitch was struck as Willow jumped up and her sword landed on Pitche's face and forehead, causing the boogeyman to black out.

The two children gasped in amazement, while the tow guardians were stunned, but they composed themselves as they went and apprehended Pitch.

Bunny grabbed something from his belt, two glowing bracelets, and wrapped them around Pitche's hands saying "This should keep the little booger at bay." Jamie and Sophie began to cheer.

Jamie exclaimed "Willow you took down Pitch." "Yeah Wiwo yeah!" Willow laughed and then tackled the two kids into a tickle attack, they also fought back until they fell on the floor and Willow then said with a huff "So no more bad dreams?" The two guardians nodded at the two as Jamie replied "No more bad dreams."

Willow then sighed "Good now let's go to bed." Jamie then said "Wait?" he looked to Jack and Bunny and asked "So what are you goanna do with him?" Pitch was still knocked out and he hadn't moved since Bunny cuffed him.

Jack was confused and said "I'm actually not sure. Bunny?" Bunny grinned and said "We're goanna take the ratbag with us for now. Then we'll find a place where we can hopefully keep him out of trouble." Sophie chuckled as she hugged Bunny's leg and said "Night, night bunny." Bunny smiled down at her and said "Night ankle biter."

Jack looked to Jamie and Jamie came up and hugged him. Jack then said "Sleep tight Jamie. I'll tell you what happens when I come back okay?" Jamie nodded and let go. Willow smiled at the cute little scene, even if she was only seeing half of it.

She then said "Okay kids, now off to bed. We've had enough adventure for one night." She grabbed them by the hand and began to lead the two up the stairs yawning as the started up them. Jamie was still confused about one thing though.

"Hey Willow, I still don't' get how your light saber hit pitch? You don't even believe in him." She pondered and said "Well Jamie, I may not believe in Pitch, but I did believe that I was protecting you form something." The three then disappeared up stares.

Jack's eyes widened at that and said "Bunny, it was that wasn't' it? It wasn't' just that the toy was too bright, but that she actually believed she was protecting them. Even if it was just from their own fears."

Bunnymund nodded and said "That would make allot more since. Even if that toy of her's is bright, it shouldn't of bean able to hurt Pitch that much. We'll ask the others about it later, right now we have this ratbag to deal with."

Jack glared at Pitch and said "I could just freeze him like Willow suggested." Bunny chuckled and said "As much as I love to see that Frostbite, we don't' know if it's permanent." Jack nodded and so the two left the house with their captive, not knowing that he was still half awake and heard what they had said.

He was quite angry, but know he had a plan to start. Not only must he get revenge on the guardians, but that insufferable girl that has humiliated him, no one defeats pitch black and gets away with it.

Upstairs Willow had finely gotten the kids to sleep, without protest too because they were exhausted after their little adventure. She was also exhausted and decided to go to bed as well. She changed into some pj's, a blue shirt and sleep bottoms.

She then crawled into bed and began to fall asleep. Unknown to her the light of the moon was intensifying on her, the light also reflected on loos pieces of blue grey fur that floated in the air.

Then something strange accord, a brief flash appeared and then the moon seemed normal.

**I bet you can all guess what happened, but what was with the strange light, stay tune to find out. **


	8. Chapter 8

The Guardians stood around a cage with an enhanced light above it. It's captive no other then Pitch Black. he only sat there, with a sneer on his face and a glare in his eyes.

North was the first to speak as he said "So Pitch, you think you can take revenge on guardians by kidnapping little girl so we come after you, and then what? What plan could possible going through spiky black head of yours to not think that if you attack one of the children we would not come huh?"

Pitch then smiled as he looked up and said "Oh why would I give that away? I will tell you it was part of my revenge plan, especially on Frost over there." His glared intensifies as it moved towards the white haired boy.

Jack glared back and said "Then why didn't' you go after Jamie? Why Sophie?"

Pitch scuffed and said "I am no fool Frost, despite what you might think. I know the Bennett boy has no fear of me, nor do any of his little friends. They all had the strength to defeat my feelings. What good would that do me?"

Pitch continued with "Now the little girl is a different story, she wasn't there when the other children were fighting, yet she was probably told about me, and being as young as she is would be easily afraid of me. So the only reason I chose the girl was because she was the only one who believed in me, but was still afraid of me. Unlike everyone else." his voice became bitter at the end.

The Guardians just glared at him and as if it didn't register in his mind what position he was in. He then said "I also knew it would get the pooka riled up." That did it, Bunnymund let out a battle cry as he charge towards the cage but was held back by the strong North.

Bunnymund just yelled "Oi, let me at em. You whacker, I ought to beat your brains out!" Pitch chuckled at this and Bunny was about to get loose from the large man's grip, but North then said "Do not be listening to him Bunny. He is only using you to help him escape. If you break bars, that is what he will do!"

Bunnymund stopped struggling with a growl and giving a death glare at pitch as he said "Be very, very thankful you're in that cage you ratbag." Pitch just chuckled at that, knowing that he was riling the poor rabbit up.

Jack then said "You know Willow's suggestion is starting to sound more and more enticing right about now." He held his staff firmly as a blue glow spread though it in a menacing light. Pitch scooted back, as much fun as riling the Guardians up was, he did not want of spend the rest of his long life as an icicle.

The others Guardians smiled at the mention of the girl, Bunny and Jack had told the others of what the girl had done, how she was able to attack Pitch. For even if she did not believe in the boogeyman, she believed she was still protecting the children form their fears.

North chuckles "I like that girl. I wish I knew last name, maybe see light saber was part of Christmas wish some time ago when she was child." Tooth then said "Oh I would have loved to see the way the girl took out pitch. She sounds like a real warrior. And how she tried to help the kids, that sounded adorable." Pitch was getting angry at their complements of the girl as he glared.

Sandman made a picture of a willow three then the sign of the female gender, then he pounded his hand in fist, did the point in eyes then at pitch and finely busted out laughing.

Jack and Bunny busted out as well as Jack said "Yeah it was very entertaining Sandy." Bunny then replied with "I have to emit; the Sheila's got some moves." Pitch had had enough as he yelled out in anger as he threw himself at the bars and yelled "When I am released from this prison, I will destroy you all and then I will have my revenge on that girl for making a fool of me!"

Bunny then said "You don't exactly need much help their now do you ya whacker." The others laughed at that but North then said "Okay everyone, fun time is over. Now it is time to see what must be done with Pitch." Tooth then said "I wonder why Manny hasten' said anything yet. Especially on something so important."

Jack shrugged and said "They guy doesn't always seem to want to talk even on important issues." They heard a growl and they all turned their attention back on their captive, who seemed to be seething at the thought of Manny choosing his fate.

Pitch yelled "No matter what you do I will always return. You hear me? There are shadows and fear everywhere and one mistake in place and I'll get out!"

Sadly pitch had a point in the shadow thing, there where shadows everywhere and they couldn't do anything about that. Even if they put him in the Arctic, also there might be scientist or animals he might try using their fear to make himself stronger. They had to do something though, Pitch had done too much to just be let go off.

They looked up into the skylight, the moon was there but Manny stayed silent. This confused them greatly, surely Manny would want to be part of this decision. It was Pitch's fault that Manny was on the moon in the first place after he had destroyed his home.

Tooth then said "You think something's wrong with him, or with his communication systems." "Or just being silent as usual." Jack said with roll of his eyes and with deep sarcasm. He had forgiven Manny for not talking to him for 300 years but the man's silence always came at the worst of times.

Bunny then said "I say we put him back in that whole he crawled his slimy self out of." Sandy then made the words shadows show up and had a multiplier up. They understood that he meant too many shadows.

That would mean he would gain a bit of power to help him escape. Jack then said "I still stay I should turn him into an ice sculpture." Bunny then said "For once I agree with you Snowflake." Jack rolled his eyes at the nickname but knew it was just Bunny joking with Jack.

Tooth then said "Guys out of all of us I'm the most mad at him than any of us, especially after what he did to me fairies." She glared at him but he just scuffed, seeing the gap she left in his mouth slightly. She then said "But we can't be cruel either. We could make him do community service. His ability to move quickly through shadows could be useful in tooth hunting."

Jack busted out laughing and said "Pitch as a tooth fairy, with little feathers or fairy wings. Now that I'd love to see." North then said "Wait. I am having idea."

Minutes later Pitch was in a white room with many intense lights, with cushioned walls and floor. A large window was the front wall where the guardians where watching him form the other side of it.

Sandy had a question mark of sand above his head as he looked at North, bunny then asked "Yeah why do you have this room North, and how come we never seen it?"

North replied with "I put it behind secret wall, and reason for having room is because sometime yetis get to violent when in timeout, also elves. Though lately I have had to use it for Jack."

The other three guardians jaws dropped at they looked at the sulking boy who whines "Aww, It was one prank North and it didn't even leave that much damage."

North then had a serious look as he said "You almost cut beard off!" he pointed to it for emphasis. The other just laughed at this, not able to resist the silly thought of a beardless north.

Once that was over though Bunny said "So you sure this thing will keep him caged?" North replied with "Passivity. I am 100 percent sure. I made lights out of same lights on handcuffs and cage I made few weeks ago just in case this ever happen."

Jack then said "Then why didn't we just put him in here before." North then said "I wanted to see if Manny had any better ideas." He shrugged as he said this as if it was no big deal. The others just shook their heads at North's train of thought.

Sandy made a dream bubble over children who were sleeping, they understood that he had to get back to work. Tooth gasped and said "I better go to. I left Baby tooth in charge and she's still getting the hang of it. Bye!" She flew out quickly and Sandy waved goodbye as he floated out.

Bunny then said "If you all don't' need me I'll be headin' back to my warren." he tapped his foot and away he went, leaving a flower behind.

**If any of you know Australian slang, I would appreciate it if you shared it with me. But not cuss words pleas.**


	9. Chapter 9

Willow opened her large brown eyes as she awoke; she looked around the room and recognized the Bennett's guest room. She wanted to lay down for just a bit more but she didn't know if the kids where awake yet or not. So she got up and looked at the time.

It was 8:30. A little early for her, but she did go to bed a little earlier then usual sense she was exhausted form the pretend battle she and the kids had done last night. She was just glad there were no more screams or bad dreams.

As she got up though she felt a bit strange, she felt a little warmer than usual, though it might of bean from the sleep and bed sheets. She also felt something on her head and she felt like she was sitting on something soft as she sat up. That was strange.

She put a hand to her head and felt something attached to her head, something long. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the bathroom to see herself in the mirror, what she saw made her scream!

She had long, pastel yellow, bunny ears sticking out of her head and a bit of fur on the side of her face. She touched the ears and pulled, but that hurt. They were_ literally_ attached to her.

She rubbed her cheeks but none of the fur came off, it felt as if it was a part of her. "Did someone use super glue or something." This had to be a prank of some sort, it had to be. Then she felt something fluff up.

She looked behind her and her mouthed gaped at the fluffy tail. "Ah aha ah!" was all that she could get out of her mouth. Then she calmed herself and said "Okay this is either a joke or I am turning into a bunny." Though some how she thought it might be kind of cool to turn into an animal, but probably not the best thing at the moment.

Suddenly she heard the door being knocked on as Jamie said "Willow are you okay, I heard you scream?" Willow sighed, she might as well ask the kids, maybe they were playing a joke on her and if it wasn't then there was really no point in hiding it.

No one would believe them if they told, and if this somehow got worse they would end up figuring it out anyway, plus she didn't like lying. She sighed and said "Jamie is Sophie awake?" Jamie replied with 'Yeah she's right here with me." She then heard Sophie say "Wiwo okay, boogeyman not hurt her?"

They were still with that? Oh well kids. She went to the door and said "Please don't freak out and if this is some kind of joke please tell me?" the tow on the others side where confused but that went away when she opened the door and saw what had happened to her.

Jamie's jaw dropped, Sophie gasped but then shrieked "Wiwo bunny girl!" she laughed as she ran around the girl looking to see if she had any differences. She saw the fluffy tail and say "You have fuffy tail like Bunny. Jamie Wiwo like Bunny!"

Jamie closed his mouth and realized then and their "Your right Sophie she does look like Bunnymund." Willow was confused at firs but then said "Wait are you saying I look like Sophie imaginary friend." Jamie then said "Well about that…"

Suddenly though Willow held her stomach in pain and a grunt as she fell to the floor, she had never felt anything like this; it was so intense she couldn't stand. Sophie shrieked and Jamie gasped "What's happening Willow, are you okay?"

Willow panted and said "Either I've seen too much sci-fi or I'm transforming into a giant bunny, or a giant anthropomorphic rabbit." She then fainted, she couldn't stay awake, and she felt her energy drained for the upcoming transformation. "Wiwo!" Sophie began to cry as she hugged the girl on the floor. Jamie didn't know what to do.

He didn't even know this was possible. He then said "I'm going to get Jack to help Sophie." He then ran to his room, opened the window and yelled "JACK!"

At the workshop, Jack was playing with a couple of elves with what he liked to call 'Frozen cookie hockey.' Jack would freeze a cookie and throw it around with his staff like a hockey puck as the elves tried to catch the cookie so they could eat it. It didn't matter to them if it was frozen.

Suddenly the wind burst in as jack heard Jamie's call "JACK!" Jack wasted no time and flew out the window as fast as he could. North had just walked in to see the mess in the globe room and said "How many times must I tell that boy no ice cookie game in the globe room."

The elves didn't pay attention as they fought over the frozen confection, one of them caught it but it was snatched out of his hand as another of the elves almost ate the cookie righto his hand. He counted his fingers to see if they were all still there, then they began to fight. North sighed at this.

Jack got to Burgess in record time as he flew into Jamie's window and asked "What happened?" Jamie replied with "It's Willow! We heard her scream and when we came to see her she, had rabbit ears and a fluffy tail." Jack looked shocked at this but he also couldn't contain himself as he started to bust up laughing.

Jamie then said "Jack it's not funny. Willow fainted for some reason." Jack stopped laughing when he heard this and fallowed Jamie to where Willow was, but they both froze in shock at what they saw next. Willow was no longer half bunny, now she was full bunny.

Her body fur was a pastel yellow, she still had her brown hair in a low pony tail, and her chest had a dusty blue diamond in the middle with two willow vines curved outward on the sides of it.

Her ears' where shorter and more slender then Bunnymund's, she also had curves and a slight bust on her chest. Her face was round and she had two small tips of fur on her cheek.

Sophie was petting Willow's head with a smile when she noticed jack and said as she pointed at the yellow bunny "Jack bunny, Wiwo bunny. Fweind for Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" Jack then said "How did this even happen?"

Jamie then asked "You think Pitch has anything to do with this?" Jack was about to respond when the moon seemed to shine just a bit from the open windows. Jack sighed and said "No Jamie I don't think so. I better get her to North's though, you two as well."

He reached into his pocket and said as he took out a snow globe "North did say this was for emergencies only." Jamie replied with "And this is definably an emergency. My babysitter bean turned into a giant bunny!"

Sophie laughed and said "Wiwo bunny, hop, hop, hop!" Jack sighed and held the globe to his lips as he whispered "North pole" and threw it, Sophie saw it and gasped as Jamie looked at in in wonder. Jack then said "Hey I need a little help picking her up, I think she got taller."

Jamie saw that Jack was right, before Willow was a bunny she was shorter then jack, but know it seems as though she had gotten a bit taller than him. Jamie nodded, as he went to get a hold of Willow's new large feet as Jack grabbed her under the arms.

Sophie hopped around in excitement racing towards the portal and the two boys struggling to drag the now bunny girl in. Jack had one thought going through his head the whole _time "What was many thinking?"_

**Pleas review. **


	10. Chapter 10

North was supervising the yetis as they cleaned up the mess Jack and the elves had made after the cookie ice hockey game. North sighed as he said "There must be better way to keep that boy entertained?"

Suddenly a portal opened and North gasped "I thought I told him that was only for emergencies? Is their trouble?" he took out his swords and ready himself as the yetis also prepared themselves, incase trouble come from out of the portal.

They only heard giggles as a bundle of blond came running through it "Sophie?" asked North. The little girl ignored him as she spotted the elves, squealed and ran after them as the little guys tried to run from her, but she got one of them and dragged him by the hat and said "Elf, elf, elf."

One yeti went up to help the elf as Sophie crashed slightly into the yeti's leg. She looked up and smiled as she said "Doggies!" as she pointed at him. The big yeti was confused by this until the little girl clung to his leg and cuddled up to him.

The yeti looked at North as if asking, 'what do I do?' North chuckled lightly at the scene, but quickly as it came it went, as he looked back to the portal to see Jack and Jamie come in with a-oh no it couldn't be.

His large blue eyes became larger at what he saw. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be real, yet there in Jack and Jamie's hold was something North thought he would never see. He ran up to them as fast as he could and asked "Jack what is meaning of this?"

Jack sighed as he laid Willow down on the floor and and said "I'm not too sure North, but I have an idea. You see the wind gave me Jamie's call for me. When I got there he told me something happened to Willow."

He nodded his head down to the giant yellow rabbit on the floor, North's eyes widened. Was this not the girl that had defeated Pitch in a way?

Now he really needed to look her up in his files and list. He then asked "But you said she was human girl, not giant bunny. How is it now she is bunny?"

Jack then said "I have an idea." He then whispered in the older man's ear so as not to startle the kids "I think Manny had something to do with this." North's eyes widened once at this and looked at the moon where his friend resides.

Why would Manny do this, why had this girl bean turned into a giant bunny of all things. They would have to find out and soon, but first.

"Jack I will call the Guardians, but first." North clapped his hands and said "Phil! Take rabbit girl to sofa near fire in extra lounge room, and let her sleep. Take children as well." He pointed to Sophie who was still grasping a yeti and Jamie who was looking with a gaped mouth around Santa's work shop.

Phil nodded, he went to pick up Willow and called to Jamie, the boy couldn't understand him but could tell he wanted him to fallow.

Phil then called the other yeti who had Sophie clung to him and the yeti gave the girl a ride as he fallowed the top yeti to the extra lounge room, where the kids could play and the rabbit girl could take a nap.

North then said "Jack why do you believe Manny would do this?" Jack then said "When I went to the house I was wondering how this happened, then the moon began to shine and I had a pretty good idea who was behind this."

North then said "But why? Why chose babysitter girl, and why a bunny of all things." The two were now walking to the globe controls where North would signal the other Guardians. The lights went out and not to long after the other Guardians appeared.

Tooth was the first to speak "What's wrong North, did Pitch escape?" North shook his head and said "No, nothing terrible like that Toothy. But something did happen."

Jack was about to explain but North put a hand on his shoulder and said "It best if I explain Jack." Jack thought about it but decided North was right, he probably be able to explain this in a more gentler way then he could.

North sighed and then looked to the others, but specifically at Bunny. The large rabbit raised a brow at that and asked "Something you want to share mate?"

North sighed once more as he came up to the large mammal, he put a hand on his shoulder and said "Bunny, pleas sit." He pointed to a chair with his other hand. Bunny raised a brow and was about to comply when they heard a "Bunny, Bunny, you here!"

Bunny looked up to see Sophie running up at him and Jamie running behind her as he called out"Sophie no I think North wanted us to stay in the other room!" Sophie ignored her big brother as she lunged herself at the rabbit hugging him as best as a two year old could.

The rabbit smiled lightly and said "Hey ankle biter, what are ya doing here?" then the littler girl said what would change the Guardian's life forever "Bunny, Wiwo bunny, nother big bunny!" Bunnymund's eyes widened at that.

North took the chance and held the rabbit down as tooth took Sophie off of the Aussies chest. North held Bunnymund by the shoulders as Jack held Jamie back with Tooth.

Jack wasn't sure howBbunny would react but they didn't want to take any chances. Sandy felt the same and held a giant ball of dream sand just in case. Bunny's green eyes were wide, his mouth slightly ajar and his breathing was quickened by just a bit as he asked "What did she just say?"

North then said "Pleas my friend, calm yourself. The girl, Willow, from last night, we are unsure why, but for some reason, Manny has turned her into a giant rabbit. One of your own Bunny."

Bunny looked like his eyes where fogging up, a million things were going through his mind, but he finely settled on one thing "I'm not the last one anymore." A single tear fell down at these words.

The others Guardian's gasped mildly at this, they had never seen Bunny cry before, not even at Easter when the kids stopped believing in him.

Sophie saw this and asked innocently "Bunny sad?" Bunny looked at the little girl and smiled lightly as he said "No, Bunny happy ankle biter, very, very happy." The other Guardians smiled lightly at this, happy that their friend had not exploded.

Then North said "Now that you are calm…." He was taking his hands off of his friends shoulder but his Bunny jumped up and off of the couch as he started storming off to where he smelled the other rabbit.

The others fallowed him quickly and Jack shouted out "Hey wait a minute cotton tail slow down." Tooth then said as Sandy held a question mark and two bunnies on his head "Bunny I thought you were happy, Why are you trudging off?"

He shouted back "Because I need to see her for myself. I need to be certain I aint the last one." Tooth flew in front of him and said "But Bunny we still need to talk about what happened and how it happened. Manny wouldn't t of just changed her for no reason. Something must be going on for this to of happened."

North then said as he caught up to the rabbit and fairy, "She is right my friend, we must have meeting. Besides, girl is sleeping, the transformation has made her week. Phil is taking care of her as we speak."

North then shouted to a yeti "You, take children to where girl bunnies is, chup chup." He clapped his hands at that and the yeti responded as he took Jamie's hand and Sophie clung on to his leg as she giggled all the way to the room.

Bunny smiled at that, but then the words North had said came to his mind "Wait, girl bunny, a doe." He began to breathe a little hard again, he knew Willow was a girl but the true meaning of this had just hit him.

Suddenly he calmed himself as he said "Oaky so what do we need to talk about?" Sandy made a picture of chairs and the globe.

North nodded and said "Good idea Sandy, meeting will be in globe room." So they all walked off to have their meeting. Bunny looking over his shoulder once in a while to where he suspected the doe was. His heart and mind was torn between his Guardian duty and his instinct to be with another of his kind after so long.

**Pleas review**


	11. Chapter 11

As they settled themselves in the globe room Bunny began to pace and say "So how exactly did this happen?" North sighed and nodded to Jack as Jack looked at him for approval and gave his own nod as if to say he understood.

Jack walked in the middle of the room so the Guardians would have their attention on him. He sighed and said "I was playing here ice hockey with the elves when I heard the wind bring me Jamie's call for me. When I heard it I thought he was in trouble and went as fast as I could. When I got there he explained that willow had woken up with bunny ears, a tail, and some fuzz around her face."

The others looked a bit shocked at this.

Jack continued with "Jamie said she collapsed for some reason. I think it might have beaned the transformation, because when he took me to see her, she had already been changed."

Tooth gasped and said "A transformation like that can be exhausting. I should know." Tooth seemed to have sympathy for the girl as he remembered her own transformation, she didn't collapse but that didn't mean it didn't' take a lot out of her. She may have gotten her wings first but the feathers came later.

Jack then continued with "Any way she was still unconscious and I couldn't carry her for that long on the wind so I used North's snow globe to take her here, but before we entered I thought why she had turned into a giant rabbit. Then a spied a flash of the moon's light and knew Manny had something to do with this."

They were all shocked by this; Sandy then made question mark, a girl and then turned her to a bunny. North then said "Good question, I asked the same thing." Tooth then said "If Manny did this then how come the kids can still see her."

North's eyes widened at that and he began to think of something. Jack shrugged and said "Maybe they've been around us too long." North then said "Or she was not meant for that kind of fate." They all looked at him with brows raised.

The older man looked to them and replied "I only know of one other person who has gone through something similar to this, well not into giant bunny, she was turned by Manny to be like one of us, but can still be seen."

The others then got looks as if understanding while Jack was still confused and asked "What are you talking about?" North smiled and said "I am talking about my wife. " Jacks jaw dropped, he thought Mrs clause was a fable since he never saw her, so he asked "Then where is she and how come I've never seen her?"

North then replied "She is working right now. We usually are together but there are times she needs to go out. You see Jack, my wife is not like others of our kind, who are transformed and can only be seen if they are believed in. the reason for it is because a malfunction can happen, even man in moons technology is not bug free if you know what I mean."

Jack kind of understood but he still needed some more information. North continued with "You see Jack. My wife, since she can be seen, goes out and helps people while I can't. She does not have any real powers per say. She can transport and do battle, but the reason she was chosen was because of her center. Her center is kindness."

"She is kind to all she sees and helps all she can. She is like what others call a social worker, but her kindness can be used to bring peace and even defeat many enemies. She showed this when she stopped a war so she could protect children just with her kindness. And she can see those of us who can't be seen."

Jack was stomped by this and said "So she's not a Garudian but she still helps to protect children." North nodded and said "A protector to be exact, that is what we are before we are guardians but are still chosen."

Sandy then asked with sand with a Willow a girl and then something a heart in in the center of a circle. Tooth then said "Sandy's right, what did she do to be chosen like the Misses. And what's her center?"

Jack then said "Maybe so bunny could have a wife?" They all looked shocked at him but he said "Isn't that why she was turned, besides for what she did." Bunnymund was glad he had fur at that moment, that way one could see the red on his face.

North then replied with "No. Man in moon did not plan me and my wives joining, he was happy for us, but he did not plan it." Sandy then made a forest, a mountain, and an ocean. Jack then said, now that he could understand the little man better "You think it had something to do with environment." Sandy nodded.

Tooth then said "Maybe, though that didn't' apply to me exactly. I already had wings, and the feathers are genetic, but they did not come in until I was chosen so maybe." Sandy then showed his island and pointed at himself.

Jack then said "I was in frost water." North then said "Me and bunny were only ones not to be affected by environment." Bunny nodded at that, had always been a giant rabbit, yes he did gain some new abilities, like the super-fast wholes he can make with a tap of his foot.

But other than that he had already learned or acquired everything else. Besides the warren which took him a while to make.

Jakc then said "Me and bunny where the only ones in the house at the time. We didn't' see anything that could have affected her change, only Sophie and Jamie where there besides us." That's when it hit Bunny "Oi. I'm a dead head."

They all turned to him at that as he said "My fur was shedding at the time and Sophie was probably grabbing clumps of it off. The girl was near Sophie most of the time since the ankle biter still shouldn't be alone. My fur must of done something."

North replied with "Could be." Jack then said "I have to agree with cottontail. I didn't really leave anything behind and his fur may of caused this little change."

Sandy then asked with moon and heart in a circle in middle and question mark again. Too then said "That's true, I wonder what she did to prove her center."

Jack and Bunnymund looked each other in the eyes and said "The battle with Pitch." They all gasped, nearly forgetting about that. The girl had beaten Pitch with just a toy light saber and believing that he was protecting the children.

Jack then said "But what could be her center? It can't be fun, since that's my department, though it looked pretty similar." Tooth then said "She'll probably have to figure it out on her own just like you Jack." Jack sighed and said "At least she won't be alone."

The others looked sadly at him, knowing the loneliness the boy felt, they had all at one point felt it. Though Jack had had to go through it the longest, well next to Bunnymund. Bunny may have had the guardian, but he was still the last of his kind.

North then said "I will call wife. She will want to come and help." So north set off to another room, the other guardians not knowing how he kept in contact with his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

Bunny was sitting on a soft chair as he waited for North's wife to appear. It had been a while since he's seen the misses, but that was not what was on his mind. He was still getting it through his mind that he was no longer the last one, he wasn't alone.

He desperately wanted to see her, he barely knew the girl but he wanted to see another of his kind. It had been too long, and then what Jack had said struck him. Manny may have not chosen her to be Bunny's mate, but they could have a chance.

Not only for him to find a partner in life, but to keep his species alive, at least for one more generation. Then what would become of them? If they ever had children they would have no one to be with them then. He shook those thoughts out. It was too early to be thinking about such things.

He did want to make a good impression though, should he be the first to go in and be hospitable? Maybe he should let someone more human like since the girl was use to humans, not giant rabbits that talk.

North came back into the room and said "My wife shall arrive soon." Jack then asked the big question on his mind "So North who is your wife? Like what's her name cause I never got it?"

North smiled and said "Ah she has the loveliest of names. She is called Briana Aine North. She is actually Irish. That's actually what attracted me to her at first, I love the Irish language even if I do need help translating some of the accents but I have learned to understand my wives quite well over the years."

Suddenly the door to the workshop opened and in came a graceful woman who also held a sort of power in her step. Her hair was light red with two silver white stripe going down each side of her face with a mistletoe in her left ear came down below her waist.

She wore a green Irish medival dress, the arms where long and the front strip of the dress was red but over it she wore a cloak that covered this dress. She had a kind smile with light olive green eyes and a calm smile.

She was quite lovely for a woman her age, crow feet at the edge of her eyes. Other than that she looked quite young and seemed in good shape. She strode up to the globe room as the yetis moved out of her way as a show of respect.

North smiled at the sight of his beloved and said "My little mistletoe! Thank you for coming on such short notice." He walked up to her and they embraced each other in a hug and then a small peck on the lips.

Jack rose a brow at that, the woman looked nothing like the picture books dibictions, in a way neither did North, well almost, but this was way different.

The woman smiled up at North and said in a Irish accent "I am glad I can be of help my dear. Now where is the poor lass? She'll need someone to talk to when she awakes. From what you told me it would be best to have a human woman speak with her."

Bunnmund's brows raised, the woman had the same idea as him. She had a strange way of doing that, having the same idea as others without being told of it, and even after all this time of knowing her Bunny still couldn't get used to it.

Tooth was the first to go up to Briana and said as she gave her a hug "Oh Briana it's so good to see you again. How have you been." Briana smiled and said "I've been fine my dear. Trying to spread a little kindness wherever I go. The world is in such need of it. That's why I've been gone form the work shop so long."

"Is that why I've never saw you while I was here?" They all looked to Jack after he had said that question. Briana smiled and said "Well look at you! Aren't you a handsome young lad." The woman came up to Jack and began to pinch his cheeks.

Bunny chuckled at that, Jack still had a face of a child and if there was one thing they knew about Briana it was that she loved children. Briana then looked the boy up and down and said "Oh North the boy is as thin as a rail. Have you been feeding him? He's a Guardian now, he needs to keep fit."

Jack was turning slightly blue, his way of blushing, at the woman's attention. He's never bean fawned over like a child before, Tooth and her fairies didn't count because they fawned like fan girls not mothers.

Anyway he somewhat found it embarrassing but pleasant, it somewhat reminded him of his own mother in a way. North replied with "The boy eats enough my dear. But we can discuss that later, first the girl."

She waved him off and said "First let me say hello to the others and then I'll be on my way." Sandy waved hello to the woman and she nodded back respectfully, it was how they always greeted each other.

Then she turned to Bunnymund and gave him a large smile as she walked up to him and gave him a hug as she said "Hello Aster. How are you fairing?" The large buck sighed, he couldn't keep anything form this woman; she was like a sister in a way to him.

He hugged her back lightly and said "I'm holding in there sheila. Thanks." She smiled at him and whispered "Don't worry about a thing Aster. I'm sure it will work out." Bunnymund blushed at that, how did the woman know?

She giggled lightly knowing she had slightly embarrassed the buck and said "Well I'm on my way. I will call you all in when she's ready." Before she left though Jack then said "Oh wait there are two kids there that don't know you. I should come along to take them out of them room, if you need the privacy?"

The woman hummed lightly at that, thinking, and said "If she is taking care of them it's best to leave them there, give her some security, to worry for others, and get her mind of things. You should come though since you are so attached to them. You can be the first to help me get her to get use to the idea of people with super powers or what not. And becoming protector."

The guardian had explain protectors to them, he was one when he was chosen but he didn't' know.

They were basically people with powers who did their jobs that involved kids, while the Guardian's main jobs' where to protect children. The woman somehow seemed to glide as she walked away from the others, Jack on here heals.

Though as he observed her, there seemed to be something almost glowing about her.

**Can any of you guess what the glowing jack is talking about is?**


	13. Chapter 13

Willow felt tired but warm as she felt her eyes were starting to open up, but as that happened she also felt a bit numb. She thought it was just the feeling of waking up.

As she opened them half way though she found Sophie looking at her with a smile. She smiled back and said "Hey Sophie, man you won't believe the dream I had." Sophie then said "Willow bunny, hop, hop, hop." The little girl jumped on the balls of her feet as she said this.

Willow's eyes shot open, no way Sophie knew about the dream, and then she noticed her surroundings. They were not in the Benett household. She sat up and said "Jamie?" Jamie came up to her and said "Willow you're okay!"

Willow then remembered the pain and fainting. She shot her arms up and felt the ears, but she aslo felt different. She gasped, she wanted a mirror but then remembered she didn't know where she was and asked "Jamie where are we?"

Jamie replied excitedly "In Santa's workshop!" Willow didn't know what to think of that and said "Jamie I don't know what you're talking about, but where are we, really?" Jamie sighed, Willow was an adult, it would be harder for her to believe she was in Santa's work shop.

He then said "After you fainted I called Jack over to help." Willow then said "You mean your imaginary friend." "Ow that hurts, and after I helped you get here." Willow looked up and gasped at a teenage boy with white hair and a staff, strangely with no shoes, and a woman who was tall and had read hair and a nice medieval dress.

Willow grabbed the kids close to her to protect them, but then noticed her arms and began to go "Ah aha ah." Briana saw this and said "Everything will be explained lass. Jack why don't you take the tikes to go play with some toys."

Willow then said defensively "tThey are not going anywhere. I don't know you two and they are my responsibility." She glared at them daring them to try and take them. Jack was surprised by this but Briana only smiled. Manny had made a good choice, this girl was protective of children, perfect material for their line of work.

Jack was offended and was about to answer back but Briana then said "You have every right to question us. Your job is to protect those children and you are keeping your word. I can respect that lass, that is what we are here for."

Willow then asked "What do you mean? What is going on and why am I a giant rabbit? At least I think that's what I am, I kind of need a mirror." Briana replied with "Right, time for some explanations. You see me dear; Jack here is no imaginary friend."

Willow looked at the boy, she was starting to think maybe this was a dream but she could tell it wasn't, how she wasn't sure, but decided to see were this went. She then said "So why couldn't I see him before, but the kids could?"

Briana the n began to explain about the protectors and the Guardians and what happened a couple of months before, their jobs and so on. Willow listened and asked questions when she needed too.

Once they were done Willow then asked "So why am I a rabbit?" she had loosen her grip on Jamie and Sophie since they knew these people and they had never hurt them.

Jack then said "You can thank cottontail for that." Willow raised a brow at that, Briana then said "Yesterday while you tried to protect the children, you did not know that you were protecting them from something more dangerous then you realized. "

She then explained what truly happened yesterday, Willow eyes grew at that and said "I can't believe I put the kids in danger like that." Jack then said "What danger? You took down Pitch and you helped them concur their fears. Plus they've been through this before."

Willow smiled at that, amazed that she had done something so important and that nothing had happened, she just needed to be a bit more careful from now on. She then siad "That still doesn't' explain why I'm a rabbit."

Briana replied with "The other Guardian with Jack was E. Aster Bunnymund. Most commonly known as the Easter bunny." Sophie then babbled "Bunny, he come over and help fight boogyman and watch movie." Willow then understood, the imaginary friends weren't imaginary at all.

Briana then continued with "His fur got loos during his stay with you and the children and when Manny, the man on the moon, saw your ability to protect children he believed you would be a fine addition to our team. You may not be a Guardian but you would still protect children. "

"The reason you are a rabbit is because the fur affected your transformation. Something went wrong as it did with me, for unlike the other protectors, those who aren't guardians but still protect children, we can be seen but not just by the children who don't' know about us but by adults. Oh there I am getting of topic. Anyway you're not exactly a giant rabbit."

Willow then asked "What? Then what am I, an alien or something." "Exactly lass." replied Briana as if she were talking about an everyday thing. Willows jaw dropped at that. Jack laughed at the sight.

Briana ignored them and continued "You see lass Bunnymund is and alien, a pooka to be precise, the last of his kind to be even more precise." She had a melancholic voice at that part, and then she smiled and said "Until today."

Willow then understood, she and this other rabbit were the last hope of his race. That's when she realized it "Oh no I am not ready for that."

Jack was confused but Briana understood right away and said "Oh no lass don't' worry your pretty little head about that. He won't try nothing, Aster's a respectable buck. I've known him since he was a wee lad. You two don't' even have to be together, I certainly didn't have to be Misses Clause when I was chosen."

Willow nodded at that, glad that she was not forced into anything. Then she heard the last part and said "Wait, so you married Santa Clause, but that wasn't' why you were turned." The woman nodded and said "Oh no I was chosen because of my center, kindness. We are all chosen for a certain center. Jack's here is fun."

"Yeah and I'm in the mood to have some. So can we go look around the work shop know?" Jamie looked to Willow pleadingly, she raised a brow looked to Jamie and asked "He's never hurt you right?" Jamie shook his head, Jack looked offended but one look from Briana silence him.

She was a very threatening looking woman when she wanted to be. Briana then said "On my honor he won't do a thing to the children." Jack nodded at this. Willow sighed and said "Alright go play but you…"

She pointed to jack "Hurt them and I can't be held responsible for what I might do." Jack smiled at this and nodded as he said "I think me and you will get along just fine. So kids ready for some fun?" The teo children nodded and ran after Jack.

As they left the room Willow yelled after them "Be careful, Jamie look after Sophie, stay away from anything dangerous, and don't' accept food from strangers."

Briana laughed at this but noticed the glare she got form the girl and she said "Oh sorry lass, but your act just like a mother. You sure you're not ready to be one?" The woman sighed at this as she held her mid-section with both arms as if she were giving a self-hug.

Willow thought she was probably reminiscing on her own children or something of the sort, but replied with "Yes I'm quite sure."

Briana nodded a she then said "Fair enough. Now there are some things you should know about your new body and some knew abilities you should be aware of." Willow raised a brow at this, she always wondered what it would be like to have super powers.

In the back of her mind though she was still wondering, how would this Aster rabbit react to finding another of his own, and a female at that?


	14. Chapter 14

Briana wanted to see how much of rabbits Willow understood, so as to help her with her new transformation. She was surprised that the girl knew plenty of information on rabbits. Willow explained that she had Asperger's and that she liked animals, so she could remembered things that she liked easily.

That helped Briana explain about the species Willow had turned into more comfortable and easier for her. Once they were done she said "Would you like to meat the others?" Willow nodded and said "Yes defiantly. I can't believe I'm meeting these guys."

Braina laughed at that and said "I'll send them in one at a time so as not ot overwhelm you." Willow nodded at this understanding that there was probably allot she was going to be surprised about. And so the woman gracefully glided off to tell the others.

She entered into the globe room as everyone stared at her. She smiled and said "Everything has been explains. You may all see her, but one at a time, we don't want to overwhelm the poor lass."

Everyone nodded at this and Tooth said "Bunny should be the first to see her. She's probably has several questions for him." Asters eyes bugged out and he said as he gulped "No that's okay sheila, you go on ahead."

They all looked at him surprised and Tooth asked "Are you sure bunny?" Aster nodded and said "I still need to pull myself together. It'll be the first time I see one of my own in years." The all nodded in understanding at this.

So Tooth went on ahead to meet the girl." Aster sighed, he was telling the truth about wanting to pull himself together, but he also wanted to make a good first impression. Aster knew it was ridicules what he was thinking, but this was probably his only chance to help his species continue. Even if only for one more generation.

He shook that thought out of his head. The poor girl had just turned into a rabbit, he should try to let her adapt. Sure he wouldn't try anything, he had his morals, but he also felt as if he should at least try, like it was his responsibility.

Tooth flew into the room and found the now yellow bunny sitting on the coach, but when she heard the door open she looked up and stared a bit slacked jawed at the colorful bird woman. Willow said "Wow you look like a peacock."

Tooth was unsure if that was a complement, Willow saw the raised brow and said "Don't worry it's a complement. I love animals and your feathers are stunning. Let me guess a fairy right." Tooth smiled and said "Yes the tooth fairy actually, but you can just call me Tooth."

Willow nodded and said "Nice to meet you, I'm Willow." Tooth flew up and said "Oh I know. You don't have to introduce yourself. Everyone knows about you from Bunny and Jack after they saw you take on Pitch. That was incredible by the way, would of loved to see it."

Willow was surprised by this and said "Uhm thanks." she smiled lightly at this showing her teeth a bit. Tooth gasped l and said "Your teeth, their all white and shiny." Willow raised a brow at that and said "What, how is that? Last time a check they had a small bit of yellow."

Tooth gasped at that, Willow thought 'probably not the best thing to say to the Tooth fairy of all people,' and said "Hey I brush twice a day." "Do you floss." She rolled her eyes and said "Not really, oh don't give me that look."

Tooth looked a bit stern at firs but let it go and said "Well at least you have a shiny new set." Willow half smiled at that and said "Yeah that's a plus, but that meant I went through braces for nothing. Ow." "Oohh. That must of bean painful, though I've only read up on it and seen a couple of couple of people with them. But they look very uncomfortable."

Willow shrugged and said "You get used to it. Hey don't get offended but how is it that in some cultures it's the mouse that takes the teeth, cause that's what I grew up believing in when I was a kid." Tooth smiled and said "Oh their part of our European and Latin division."

She nodded and said "That explains it. You know, one time when I was little I tried to leave the ratonsito, the mouse, a little pretzel snack." Tooth gushed "How cute and considerate. Kind of like North and his cookies."

Willow laughed at that and said "Yeah, but I think my sister ate it. She already didn't believe at the time, but I was still five at the time so yeah." Tooth smiled at. Suddenly the door knocked and in came Briana and said "Okay Tooth let's let someone ells have a turn."

Tooth nodded and said "See you around and try to keep those new pearly white excellent. They look gorges." Willow laughed and said "No promises, I like sugar too much." The two other women smiled at this; if she liked sugar she would love bunny's chocolates. That would give them something in common.

Tooth flew out and the door closed.

Willow sighed, this was very strange. She was meeting people she stopped believing in at ten years old, or didn't' even believe in while growing up. This might of bean a dream but it was too real, yes she had had dreams were she thought the same thing before because she could feel things in them, but this was too vivid to be a dream.

She felt the plush couch; she was definably more in touch with her body. She could feel every new aspect, the twitch of the ears and the flicker of the nose that caught scents that where too strong to be dreamlike.

She smelled the fire burning, the cookies and many other things. She could even smell the kids. That's how she knew they were safe, somehow, she didn't' know but she only smelled happiness and, no fear. It must of bean instinct or the chemicals from their emotions.

But one scent caught her interest the most, the scent that was similar to her own new state. It was a sweet scent but also a bit dry and leafy, like a dessert and a forest mixed sweet part she could pin point anywhere, chocolate, her favorite flavor of all sugars.

Suddenly the door cracked open and she caught the scent of a fun fill, calming, day at the beach, as she saw a little flouting gold man. She stared at him at first and observed him. Though she was having a hard time finding out who he was, she thinks they called him the Sandman.

She was never really told about the Sandman growing up. She just knew him from tv and stories.

She smiled and said "Hey little guy, so you must be the sand man." Sandy nodded as his reply. Then he made the image of a willow tree above his head. She gasped at this and smiled as she said "Cool, like a sand castle, or sculpture. I love doing those. So you know my name too hu?"

Sandy nodded his head more vigorously at this, glad that she understood. He then pulled up a picture of a sleeping person and mad dreams above them. It took willow a bit but said "So you can also make dreams. Yea I think I heard them say that. That's nice of you to do, trying to keep bad dreams away. Could of used you're help though last night, the boogye man kept bugging Sophie."

Sandman's face dropped at that and mad a picture of Pitch and then pounded fist in hand. Willow smiled and said "Oh you and me are going to get along just fine. I hate people who mess with kids."

Sandy nodded at this and then made an image of her and her light saber and then a question mark. Willow was confuse by this and asked "Are you asking where I bought that?" Sandy nodded at this and she said "Some store I can't remember the name of. Too bad I left it home. If the idiot comes out I could use it on him."

Sandy nodded and then made him with light saber and Willow with one and the two doing combat. She smiled and said "Yeah a training session would be nice, or are you saying you want to have a mock battle game?" Sandy just pulled up two thumbs up as Willow replied with "Both, okay cool."

Suddenly the door opened and again, Brain was there and she said "Okay Sandy, it's me and Norths turn." The little man nodded and left with a wave of his hand and a smile on his face which Willow returned.

Suddenly she heard giant footsteps approach and Briana smiled as she said "Oh my husband. North don't stump so loud dear, you'll scare the poor girl."

A large man approached, with a beard and tattoos on his arms, this shocked Willow slightly but in a way understood when she saw that it was the actual naughty or nice list.

North came in with a big smiled and said "Hello there. I am Nicolas St North, but you can call me North." Willow was a bit shocked at this but said "Nice to meet you."

North smiled at the girl and then said "Willow Rush. That is your full name no?" "Yeah how did you-wait never mind, you'd have to know wouldn't you?" North laughed at this and said "Is true. I remembered you a bit. You were a good little girl, had your naughty moments but a nice girl none the less."

She smiled and said "Um thanks, glad I was able to stay on the nice list at least." North smiled and said "I remember you wanting allot of dolls or animal stuffies when you were young." Then his smiled faltered and he said "Though I also remember you were quite sad."

Willow nodded at this and said "Growing up different wasn't easy. The other kids where relentless, some parts of childhood where great, but to tell you the truth. I don't' wish to relive them." North nodded sadly at this, Briana giving a sympathetic look.

North remembered the many children that teased the poor girl as she grew up, some were quite mean, while others did it because of problems in tier owns lives. North then said "At least things are getting better no?" Willow smiled and said "Yeah they are, in a way."

North nodded and said "I remember your were ten when you stopped believing. I apologize If I in some way failed in making you see wonder." The girl smiled and said "No. I just had to grow up a little in some way. If you do remember me? You should remember that I have a large imagination, one that I still have after many years. There was also no end to wonder just because I didn't believe in you. I still believe in God, who shows wondered in everything he made."

North smiled and said as he nodded "That he does." Briana smiled at the way the two talked, in a way she could see Willow was still just a child in mind and heart, yet still somewhat wise in her young age.

Brian then said "North, I think we should let someone else in." North nodded understanding who she wanted to come in next, a very important bunny who needed to finely, after several years, see one of his own.

**Thanks for the review everyone sorry it took so long but I get distracted with new stories all the time so I don't know when the next one will be but your reviews did inspire me to come back and check on this and see what I already had. So thank guys God bless. **


	15. Chapter 15

Briana and North came to the globe room, Tooth and Sandy were talking about their encounter with Willow, and Bunny sat away form them unknown to the others his ears where attuned to pick up any information he could about the girl.

North came up to his fuzzy friend and said with a hand to his shoulder "You are the last my friend, you should go in and introduce yourself." Aster didn't know how to reply as he stared up at the older man, but he did not get a chance as Jack and the two children came in.

Sophie saw bunny and ran towards him, he picked up the girl and hugged her as she smothered her face into his fuzzy chest. He smiled, thankful for the small distraction, then he got an idea and said "No, mate I ain't the last one."

He turned to look at Jack.

North then said "Did he not already when he went to explain with my wife." Jack overheard them and said "I actually didn't' get much of a chance to talk to her." Bunny nodded and said "Go on ahead frost bite."

Jack raised a brow and said as he twirled his staff "Don't you want to see her? I mean if I didn't see one of my kind for so long I be the first to go in." Bunny then said with a glare "Well I'm not you."

Jack frowned at this but just shrugged it off and said "Hey Jamie, Sophie, want to see Willow." The two nodded and fallowed the icy boy to the room they had been in before. The others stared at Bunny a bit concerned.

Briana saw this and said "Tooth, sandy, why don't' you both come to the kitchen with me for some eggnog and cockles, don't' worry Tooth I have some sugar free substitutes for you." Tooth smiled and nodded, knowing she just wanted to give North and bunny some time to talk.

If anyone could get through Bunny's stubborn ways it was North. Sandy nodded also understanding, but mostly it was the eggnog that enticed him to go. And so the three left.

Meanwhile, willow looked to the door as Jamie, Sophie and Jack came in. Sophie ran up to her and hugged her and said as he pulled he arms' up "Wiwo up, up." Willpw smiled and did as asked. Jamie came to sit next to her and said "Hey Willow how are you?"

She smiled and said "A bit overwhelmed." Jack then said "Welcome to the club. I felt somewhat the same way when they brought me here to ask me to be a Guardian." Willow then said "I bet, this must be some honor, according to what everyone has told me. Also being able to come to a toy palace must be pretty cool."

Jack smiled and said "Yeah I've been trying to bust in here for years." Jamie then said "Is that why you hold the record on the naughty list?" Willow laughed at this and said "Oh please don't' tell me you're a bad example."

Jack then said "Don't worry I've been behaving around the kids. Don't want North busting my chops for that." "I wouldn't either, the guy looks like he could break you in half." They both shudder at the thought while the kids laughed at that.

Willow then said "So I heard you can make some 3D snow figures that move on their own. Care to show." Jack smiled as he came up to a window as frost started to come on it as he said "Watch and be amazed."

He then drew the picture of a bird and it popped out and began to fly around the room. "Wow." Sophie laughed and as she said "Birdy, birdy" began to go chase after it, as did Jamie. Suddenly they heard a ruckus outside. Willow asked "What was that?" Jack then said "I don't know and I can't believe I'm not the one causing it this time."

Before she could reply to that he was off like a rocket. The snow picture disappearing with him. The kids "aw" in disappointment and willow then asked "So how was Santa's work shop." The two got excited at that and began to explain everything they saw. Sophie especially liked the stuffed animals and dollies and Jamie loved anything that he saw flying around.

Now before jack had even made it to the room willow was in with the two children. This was going on.

North looked to Aster and said "Bunny, what is true reason you wish not to see willow yet?" "What do you mean mate?" Aster looked up at him a bit confused but also understanding in a way. North replied with "I have known you for long time my friend. You have always hoped to see another of your own. Now is chance, but yet you don't take it."

Aster looked down and said "I don't' know. She wasn't originally one of my own you know so that makes this a bit strange for me. I be looking at my own kind, but one that didn't know a thing about our people. I have mixed emotions about this, true I'm happy, yet I'm not all that sure."

North then said "Well that is even more reason to talk to her Bunny. Do you know she was sitting the whole time, barely moving? She still does not know how to work her body Bunny that includes walking. She knows about rabbits, at least you don't have to worry about that, but she will need help along way, help only you can give."

"I can't North" replied the sad looking rabbit. North had had enough, the rabbit was being stubborn and he was probably not telling him the whole reason he didn't want to go in.

So he grabbed Aster by the shoulder and started dragging him towards the room, but before he could even move four feet, Aster exclaimed "Oi what you doing you gumby, let me go?" He planted his feet firmly on the ground, which made them stop.

North glared back at Aster and said "Bunny you are not telling me all. I can feel it in my belly." The old man held a hand to his so called belly. Bunny rolled his eyes at that. This lack of concentration helped North lift the rabbit up and drag him further down, much further, bunny tried to resist, becoming more anxious as they walked down the hall.

North tried to placate him by saying "She is nice girl Bunny, I should know. Just talk to her, you two will get along just fine." Suddenly North was slapped upside the head. He held his head as he yelled "Ow!"

He turned around to see Bunny running for it. North would have none of that and chased after the rabbit. Though North had to wonder why Aster didn't just use a whole to escape. North yelled out to his yetis "Block him!" the yetis did as told but Aster was too fast as he hopped on their heads like stepping stones.

Some yetis moved apart and surrounded him as he fell in after being distracted as he looked to see if North was still chasing him. He fell in the whole of vacant yetis, but still surrounded him, and they were going to grab him, but he used his large feet to jump towards one, on to his belly and off it and over to the others and landed on solid ground on all fours.

He started to run again, but suddenly he tripped. He moaned as he tried to get up but he was shocked when he found he was being held down by several elves. North came charging and was surprised at what he saw, he smiled and said "Oh look, elves good for more than just toy testing after all."

The little belled hatted creatures smiled from the praise but North then said "Now shoo, all of you. Must talk to Bunny alone." North grabbed Aster by the shoulders, Aster would of ran off or used his wholes but he was a bit disoriented by the fall.

So north took him to his office. North locked the door and stood Aster in front of him as he crossed his arms and said "Now before we start, why not use burrows to escape?" Aster sighed and said "I didn't' want to leave the work shop. I just didn't want to go to the room just yet. I'm not ready."

North's face saddened and he said "Then when?" Bunny sighed and said "Probably never mate." North rose a brow at that and asked "And why not?" Bunny sighed and began to explain, unknown that a certain winter haired boy was listening outside the door.


End file.
